Torchwood: Time And Tide
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: A nautical themed story in homage to Cardiff Bay. Jack returns to Torchwood Cardiff after eight years, but things are far from resolved...and you can only run so far from your past. Epilogue is up.
1. Prologue:Waiting For The Tide

_A/N: Well…okay – now you can shoot me. This is a CoE fix-it…of a sort. Honestly, I think all of my stories are sort-of fix-its, thanks to RTD. Man, how can one brilliant man seriously screw over the people that put the bread on his table? All right…rant over. Now…I've decided two things…1__st__: this story is going to have a nautical theme in homage to Cardiff Bay where our dear Hub was buried recently (damn you, RTD!). And second…well, come to think of it, that would be just telling. Oh! I've also decided to include Alonso in this because I think the Lost Puppy Dog Look the actor does is wonderful! Anyone know his name, by the way? Please Pm/Email to me? Thanks! WAIT! Once again – RTD and BBC own everything – and I make NO MONEY off of these stories. So…and away we go…_

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter One: Prologue – Waiting for the Tide…**

Eight years and two children before, Gwen Williams thought her world had ended. In the space of eighteen months all the operatives save herself and Captain Jack Harkness were killed in the line of duty. Then six months later Jack fled to the stars because he could no longer stand the guilt of killing his grandson to save the rest of Earth's children. He couldn't fill the yawning hole left behind by Ianto's death. So in a flash of blue light and in the blink of an eye…he was gone.

Three months after the birth of Gwen's son, Edward Ianto, another cataclysm affected the human race – changing them all into the visage of former Prime Minister Harold Saxon. It was reversed – and the Inner Government decided it was time to bring Torchwood back.

Gwen was initially contacted by suited officiates of The Crown – and in their first three attempts they were roundly tossed out into the street by Rhys. The fourth time, after a shouting match ensued, the suited gentleman pulled out a gun – at which point Gwen brandished a Torchwood Issue firearm and shot the man in the leg. Before having Rhys toss him out on his ear, she berated him for taking a gun out in the presence of her child, then for making her shoot him! She went on to say that it would be a _cold day in hell_ before she'd believe a syllable any government official uttered. After all, _they_ were the reason Torchwood Cardiff no longer existed! _They were the reason Jack Harkness lost everything!_ Sacrificed his own flesh and blood to save everyone else's – his own heart! They were the reason he left Earth to its own devices – _and to hell with the lot of them!_

She spent the rest of the day ensconced in Rhys's arms, crying her heart out.

The fifth contact with The Crown came from an unlikely quarter – Lois Habiba. As a black Humvee sat waiting outside of Gwen's house for a half hour while she and Lois had a long talk and a bit of tea. Then it was another ten minutes – fitting a child safety seat in the back – but finally they were on their way…to Buckingham Palace…and a private audience with the Queen.

After another lengthy discussion, a new Torchwood Charter was drawn up – and Torchwood Cardiff rose from its ashes. Gwen began looking up possible recruits as the Hub was rebuilt on its original site. She cried on the day the Tourist Information Centre was reopened. The whole day all she could think about was superb coffee and a well dressed Welshman…

Although she could feel both Ianto and Clem turning in their graves at the thought – Agent Johnson was brought onboard. Lois Habiba was a given – although The Crown was reluctant to let her go. Gwen was happy she would have a ready connection to true higher authorities should another incident present itself.

Gwen was also adamant that UNIT be made secondary to Torchwood, especially since they had proven time and again in recent situations that they were as useful as a broken umbrella during the spring in Bath…

After a nasty meeting with the heads of UNIT, Gwen put them in their place with written accounts of the Jones family and The Year That Never Was. Then there were affidavits of civilians that were tortured and witnesses of atrocities committed by UNIT commanders onboard The Valiant to 'enemies of the state' – including one Captain Jack Harkness in particular.

Gwen's voice and eyes took on the hardness of steel as she told UNIT that they were on _extremely thin ice_ as far as The Crown was concerned. One more slip-up – and UNIT would find themselves expelled _permanently_ from the United Kingdom.

The outcry that followed her statement was immediately silenced after photocopies of a letter (on Crown letterhead) were passed to all present. UNIT was _ordered_ to assist Torchwood in all ways. PERIOD. Gwen declared the meeting a success when a platoon of UNIT commandoes answered her call for help during a weevil hunt two weeks later.

At Gwen's request, Martha Milligan and Mickey Smith joined Torchwood next. Martha was getting over the sudden death of her husband, Tom. Married barely a year, he was involved in an altercation in the waiting area of the A&E he was working a late shit rotation at. He got in between two men fighting – and one of them had a knife that ended up in Tom's spleen. He had bled out long before he made it to the operating theatre. Martha was told her name was the last word he uttered.

Mickey bounced from IT position to IT post until Gwen dialed his digits. They had never met personally, but Jack and Martha had spoken quite highly of Gwen in the past. Mickey figured that was recommendation enough for him. When he told her the story behind why he called Jack "Captain Cheesecake", Gwen smiled enough though her eyes were sad.

PC Andrew Davison was the next on Gwen's list. He had been on suspension after the 456 Incident, then had been relegated to desk duty. He took the punishment in stride during the day – and drank himself into a practical coma every night. It was a rescue by Rhys of all people that finally brought him back from the brink. He accepted Gwen's offer, packed up his desk at the station house – and never looked back.

When Gwen was four months pregnant with her daughter, John Hart appeared out of the blue asking for a job. He told her he knew better than to expect her to trust him' but after The Saxon Incident, he had wanted to help.

Gwen accepted his offer – and assigned Johnson to be his minder. If he so much as blinked out of line, Johnson was authorized to deadly force. Hart accepted this as an addendum to his contract – and the staffing of Torchwood Cardiff was complete.

So now, eight years and two children later, Torchwood Cardiff had officially been in business for six years. There had been a few incidents, but at the very least Earth had remained in its own Solar System…and everyone's faces stayed as different as they should be.

Although there were no bodies in the plots under the headstones, Gwen made sure Steven and Ianto's graves always were well cared for and potted flowers put on the plots. Rhiannon always sent a thank-you note. From Alice, there was nothing.

And just when she given up all hope of ever seeing him within her lifetime, Captain Jack was back. Only this time, he didn't come alone….

_A/N: Okay – 1__st__ chapter DONE! I hope you guys enjoy wild rides, because this one is so going to be it! Reviews are manna from digital heaven…so please, feed my Muse Bunnies…or else Sleeping Baby Kitties may be on the menu…_


	2. Flotsam & Jetsam

_A/N: An apology to my bestest friend: Yep, Deet. Alonzo is in this…sorry. I know not everyone likes him…but I thought he was the perfect vehicle for where I wanted this story to go. Once again – RTD and BBC own everything – and I make NO MONEY off of these stories. So…and away we go…_

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter Two: Flotsam And Jetsam**

It was a Rift Alert that sounded through the Hub. Martha was on Night Watch with Johnson, who at the moment was cataloging new artifacts with John Hart. John was telling another of his Ianto Jones stories; she smiled as she let his voice wash over her. She then looked up, frowning slightly.

Myfanwy and Janet were long since gone; killed in the original blast. Another pteradon had not flown through the Rift, but they had more than enough weevils to make up for the absence of Janet. Martha truly had no idea how much she missed the flying dinosaur until she wasn't there anymore. She looked down to the Styrofoam cup of Costa's coffee she was drinking and realized there was something…no, _someone_ else she was missing.

Thankfully the Rift Alarm derailed that train of thought before it started…

At this point John and Johnson were at her side, peering at the terminal screen. Johnson still refused to tell anyone her first name; Mickey, Andy and Hart had a pool going. The front runner at the moment was 'Winnefred'. A close second was 'Gwyndolyn'.

'Anything important?' Johnson asked. Martha nodded after a few keystrokes confirmed her suspicions.

'Looks like two ships,' she answered gravely. 'We'll have to get UNIT in on this.'

'ID on the ships yet?' John asked as he began slipping all his weapons into place. Again Martha began tapping on her keyboard and new windows opened on her terminal screen.

'One is a modified Kanthos Cruiser – full armament – it is sending an automated message. They are bounty hunters working on behalf of The Shadow Proclamation tracking the first ship. Slave Traders wanted in five galaxies. The message says in essence if we can't help – stay out of the way.' Martha tapped a few more keys. 'The Proclamation concurs and their IDs look legitimate. The Proclamation will send confirmation once they breach our air space.'

John read everything on the screen and concurred with Martha. 'Well, you're second-in-command. You want to wake Gwen over this? Looks like they're landing in Bute Towne in about fifteen minutes,' he said trotting over to his desk and donning his gunbelt. Martha thought about it for a second, then tapped her BlueTooth as she got herself to the SUV with Johnson and Hart.

'Gwen?' she asked when the call was answered without ringing.

'I'm looking at it from here, Martha,' Gwen's cool voice answered. 'Mickey and Andy are already enroute. A UNIT troop garrisoned with the local police is coordinating crowd control and traffic diversion. The area appears to be empty near the water, so we're lucky. See you all there in ten,' she said signing off.

'Well, let's say hi to the visitors,' John said with false enthusiasm as Johnson put the SUV into gear.

~~TWTWTW~~

The area the Rift Alert predicted the breach would occur looked quiet and empty as the SUV and three cars pulled up. The relative calm was disrupted when a bright light ripped across the night sky and two spaceships engaged in a fierce firefight appeared, flying low over the Torchwood crew. Everyone dropped to the grass as the ion engines to both ships roared overhead except for Gwen, Hart and Johnson.

The Kanthos Cruiser was firing rounds at the smaller ship, taking out its port stabilizer as the smaller ship returned a full barrage at the cruiser. Its rounds, however, bounced off the larger ship's shields and landed harmlessly into the water nearby. The lumbering cruiser then spun around the smaller more maneuverable ship and its ion cannons pounded specific areas on it; its internal systems began to fail and sparks flew everywhere. At this point both Johnson and Hart had pushed Gwen to the ground and covered her with their bodies.

The Kanthos Cruiser then fired a single laser beam at the smaller ship – and it vanished. The others stood from the crouched positions and Martha ran back to the SUV to check the onboard computer readouts.

'Did they kill them?' Gwen asked Hart. He shook his head as he watched the ship touch down flawlessly.

'No,' he breathed. 'Teleport beam. Straight to the Proclamation Homeworld. They get more money if the fugitives are brought back alive. That pilot, whoever he or she is, is brilliant!' He then looked back to Martha in the SUV. 'Have the bounty hunters been identified yet?'

'No – but the Proclamation is sending their credentials now as we…oh God!' Martha finished suddenly.

'What?!' Gwen and Hart called out, then ran to the SUV to view the information on Martha's screen. Johnson remained at her station with Mickey and Andy, their weapons trained on what appeared to be the ship main entry port. The port opened and the first to exit was a humanoid female dressed from head to toe in black: black tunic with long sleeves and mandarin collar and black pants. A long black scarf was draped over her shoulders and head obscuring most of her face in shadow. Dark eyes glittered in the light of the car headlamps and she carried no weapon.

The second was a young human male with dark hair and blue eyes. He too was dressed in black: black military jumper, black flight pants and jump boots. He stood close to the female; partially shielding her with his body. He was armed with an automatic weapon that was draped casually over one shoulder while both hands held it.

'Yummy,' John said appreciatively. Gwen swatted him.

The third one, another male, also wore black. Black woolen pants, black dress shirt and waistcoat with a silver fob watch that went from the second button of his waistcoat to its right pocket. He wore a black leather overcoat and an automatic weapon like the young man's. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the outside gloom and then he and his companions walked towards the Torchwood operatives.

'Gwen Williams,' his voice said softly as he stood before her. He then turned to look at the rest of those gathered. 'John, Mickey, Andy,' he said nodding towards them. 'Martha…Johnson,' he continued. Johnson lowered her weapon and saluted him.

'Captain Jack Harkness, sir,' she said with military precision. They stood in an uncomfortable silence until Gwen made the first move. She pulled her arm back to hit Jack, but then the female that came with Jack stepped out from behind the second male and raised her hands to Gwen and the gathered Torchwood members.

'Non Ka-Leth,' she intoned – and everyone froze, unable to move.

'Aliannas,' Jack said sharply. 'Let them go.'

The woman pulled back the scarf, revealing dark hair, dark eyes, a pale face with a long scar running down the right side of her face and crimson painted lips. 'Your funeral,' she said evenly as she raised her hands again, then dropped them. The paralysis that held them vanished just as suddenly as it appeared. Gwen looked to Jack, her eyes wide with questions and anger. The woman Aliannas then spoke. 'I am not interested in watching you make a martyr of yourself. I will be -.'

'By my side,' Jack said, cutting her tirade off. He then looked into her eyes. 'Please,' he whispered suddenly. 'Please understand.'

She regarded him angrily, then lowered her head and side stepped him to resume her position behind the young man again. 'By your command,' she said evenly.

Jack then looked back to the Torchwood group. 'This is my crew,' he said to Gwen. 'Alonso Frame, Pilot and Navigator extraordinaire.' Alonso nodded to the group. 'Aliannas of the Caspian System, Weapons and Maintenance.' She nodded to the group as well.

'Where'd you get the ship?' John asked, his voice full of envy. Jack laughed ruefully.

'Shadow Proclamation. My original ship was destroyed in a firefight between the Judoon and some raiders,' Jack said softly, remembering how he had died of asphyxiation when the ship depressurized as it began to fall apart. That was how Aliannas found them – he had just managed to get Alonso into a suit with the only working rebreather and then knocked him out. He didn't want Alonso to see him die…but Aliannas did. She took care of them on her own damaged ship. They were able to limp back on aux power and dock on the Proclamation's home world.

The Proclamation assumed responsibility for repairs on her ship and gave Jack a new one, then asked if they would be interested in working for them. The three decided to combine their forces and work as a team. _Better then being chased by them,_ Aliannas had mused darkly. Jack hadn't asked – and the Caspian woman never told. They were supposed to work together only until her ship was fully repaired and stocked. But that was more than four years ago – and she still travelled with them. The arrangement suited all concerned…for the time being.

Gwen stepped up to Jack, but kept her hands firmly at her sides and in clear view, much to Aliannas's amusement.

'Why are you here?' she asked through clenched teeth. Her emotions were flip-flopping between wanting to rip Jack's face off and wanting to hug him so tight so as to squeeze all the air out of his lungs.

Jack looked into Gwen's eyes evenly. 'The ship needs to recharge. We rode the Rift for a while so as not to lose those bastards and it cost us – in energy and ammo. We need at least a week to make repairs, then we'll be able to catch a teleport beam from the Proclamation to our next assignment. And we'll be out of your hair.' He then looked down and Alonso and Aliannas drew closer to their captain.

He took a deep breath and looked up into Gwen's face again. 'I am sorry I wasn't there for you, Gwen. But I am not sorry that I left. I never intended to return during your lifetime. If the ship's power supplies were not so depleted, we wouldn't be here now. And I am not sorry that I am not staying.' At that he turned and walked back to the ship. Alonso trotted up to Jack and took his hand in his. Aliannas bowed slightly to Gwen, then turned to follow.

'WAIT!' Gwen screamed. Jack and Alonso stopped, Aliannas stayed were she was. 'Don't go Jack,' she pleaded softly. 'Please come back with us. Give it…give _us_ some time with you before you go, at least.'

'We've got some tech we could some help identifying,' John added suddenly. Johnson nodded in agreement.

'And I could always use some help with the computer mainframes,' Mickey said.

'And it would be nice to have you home,' Martha said softly, voicing what everyone meant. Jack took in her soft, sad eyes and saw understanding in them. He then realized something was dreadfully wrong with her. And then the penny dropped.

'Tom?' he asked. She simply nodded; her face crumpling as she ran to Jack. He, in turn, simply opened his arms and gathered her in. He then looked to his two A's. They nodded. 'Okay,' he whispered feeling his own eyes watering. 'Just a couple of days.'

~~TWTWTW~~

After securing the ship and gathering a few incidentals, the three Bounty Hunters rode to the Hub with Gwen in her car. The drive back was silent – Aliannas sat in the center of the backseat, one of her hands holding Jack's. He sat with his shoulder leaning into hers as he looked despondently out to familiar streets to her left. Alonso sat to her right with his head on her shoulder watching the street lamps light the shuttered store fronts as they silently drove passed. It had been a very long time since he had thought of this little blue world.

His former employer almost destroyed it – for money and revenge. He killed over three thousand people to achieve his aim. In the end it failed…he remembered a phrase Aliannas said to him after he told her his sordid tale: _Pride goeth before the fall_. Max Capricorn was _so_ the epitome of that statement. He had been given a hefty severance package; honestly, he believed The Doctor had something to do with that, but it was enough to make him _very _happy – and he got a promotion to Captain. And it was at an intergalactic pub at the edge of nowhere that he met Jack. That was more than six years ago – and he hadn't regretted a moment. Jack was an incredible person…he took care of Alonso after he had fallen to pieces when he awoke on Aliannas's ship and found Jack dead – and then alive. It broke Alonso's mind then. Any rational person would have left…but then Jack was anything but rational. He reached over Aliannas and took hold of Jack's hand that was wrapped within hers. Jack squeezed back – and Gwen did not miss any of the silent exchanges as she pulled into the all too familiar car park.

Alonso got out first, then helped Aliannas out. Jack opened his door and stepped out, then looked to Gwen with a wild look in his eyes. Alonso was at his side in an instant, Aliannas not far behind.

'I…I'm not so sure about this,' Jack began.

'Please Jack,' Gwen coaxed softly. 'There are some things down there that are yours…and Ianto's. Rhiannon…she thought you'd like them.'

Jack turned away at that, Alonso still holding his hand. 'You already know our feelings on this subject, Jack,' he said softly. 'Ali and I are here for you, however you decided.'

Andy and Mickey pulled up as the SUV went to the hidden car park below. Jack turned away from them as they exited their cars and drew closer to Gwen. Alonso then looked to the Torchwood members.

'We may have to leave,' he began apologetically.

'No,' Jack said sharply, sniffling. 'He…he wouldn't want me to make such a fuss.'

Gwen shook herself and took Jack's arm. 'We'll take the Tourist Office Entrance,' she said softly as she led the way. 'Come on,' she said to the others over her shoulder.

~~TW o0o TW~~

When the cog door pulled back silently, Jack knew then and there that this wasn't his Hub. Mickey and Andy walked in around them, then Aliannas followed. Jack held Alonso's hand tightly as Gwen crossed next – then he and Alonso followed. Looking up, he took in the clean lines and new construction. He saw that someone had restored Tosh's dragon painting on the wall above; he looked further up and a sad look crossed his face. _It was stupid to think Myffy would have made it out in time_, he thought to himself.

'He would have been very happy here,' Jack murmured softly. Gwen pulled Jack towards his old office – now hers – made with gleaming aluminum and glass walls. She closed the door and the glass walls immediately misted. On her desk were pictures of her children and Rhys, the team and a few UNIT Commanders that Gwen got along with and was keeping tabs on. The UNIT commanders of today could easily become the Torchwood Operatives of tomorrow.

'Sit, please,' she said motioning to a smart leather sofa and chair against one wall. 'I'll…ah, be right back,' she said as she exited the office. Aliannas accommodated herself on the leather high back chair while Jack and Alonso took the sofa.

'How long will we be here, Captain?' she asked.

'At least the week,' Jack answered. 'The Proclamation got that, right?' Aliannas nodded.

'Should I make arraignments for our stay here then?' she asked. Now both men looked up to her in surprise. 'Gentlemen, I do know how to call a hotel and make reservations.'

'All ready taken care of,' John Hart said from the doorway of the office. 'You lot got billeted in St. David's, of all places. And in a luxury suite, no less.'

'What happened to Tom?' Jack asked, looking directly at John.

He thought of lying, but he knew Jack would not be pleased when he found out the truth. He nodded, then looked up. 'Knifed breaking up a drunken fight in A&E. Died before they could do anything.'

Jack paled visibly. 'How…how long ago? Is..is she okay?'

'Seven years ago – barely married a year when it happened. She is still day to day…kind of like you,' he said evenly.

Jack lowered his head; Alonso held onto his hand tighter.

'Eye Candy's replacement?' John asked, saying what no one else dared.

Alonso looked up and smiled. 'No,' he answered evenly. 'I am my own man – I enjoy Jack's company. He's a decent shot and I'm a fab navigator…we get on very well.'

'And where did you two pick up a Witch?' John asked conversationally, then screeched as he was launched twenty feet into the air in the middle of the Hub, causing all present to look up at him.

'Aliannas,' Jack said with a weary hint of rebuke.

'He was insulting and annoying. He comes down only after he's apologized to my satisfaction,' she answered evenly. 'And for him – sorry doesn't count,' Aliannas huffed.

Gwen entered the office and looked to her three visitors. 'Why is John hanging from the ceiling?' she asked.

'Because I was going to hang him on a wall – but then I realized that would be giving wall art and walls a bad name,' Aliannas answered softly.

'And what did he do?' Gwen asked again.

'He called Aliannas a Wi-,'Began Alonso.

'Finish that word and you'll join him,' Aliannas growled.

'Aliannas!' Jack barked sharply.

'Fine,' she said sulking. A scream followed by a resounding splash sounded outside as John fell into the tidal pool. Gwen turned to see a wet and seething John Hart trudge out of the pool towards her office.

'Get that psychic psycho bi-,' he began, then yelped as he was promptly yanked back and thrown once again into the pool.

'If he can't speak properly, perhaps I should have his mouth washed out with soap,' Aliannas said to Jack and Alonso conversationally. Alonso was desperately trying not to laugh at the whole situation.

'Aliannas,' Jack said slowly, enunciating each syllable. 'Stop it, please. John Hart…is an idiot.'

She looked to Jack, then nodded her head decisively. 'By your command,' she murmured as Hart rose out of the pool and was set standing, wet and shivering, on the metal walkway. A strong wind suddenly blew through the spillway, blow drying Hart on the spot. His screams were drowned out by the wind as Martha, Mickey, Johnson and Andy were in hysterics at this point. For, although the wind was powerful, it was solely concentrated on John and was not affecting any of their paperwork or terminal stations. After thirty seconds the whirlwind vanished, leaving John Hart completely dry…if a little fluffy.

Hart marched up to the office where Gwen was now seated behind her desk. Jack, Alonso and Aliannas had not moved from their seats.

'Choose your next words _carefully_ in my presence, Time Agent,' Aliannas said softly from her seat, her eyes closed while a small smile played across her lips.

'Aliannas is from The Caspian Cluster,' Jack said in explanation to Gwen. 'A different form of radiation exists there that has awakened the psychic centers of the brain. The first humans to emerge from the system were executed. Burned…as witches and warlocks. It is still a sore point for those that originate from there.'

'Well,' Gwen began, looking at John's frizzy and puffed hair while trying desperately not to laugh herself. 'I can't have you doing this to the rest of my staff-.'

'I would not,' Aliannas answered, cutting Gwen off. 'I am here because Captain Harkness asked it of me. Your Captain Hart knows better and thought he would have a laugh at my expense. He knows better – and still he chose to provoke me. I have my honor – and I will defend myself when I am challenged.'

'Fair enough,' Gwen answered, then held her hand up to silence John's protest. 'You started it, John. And she finished it. If you are not going to apologize, then consider yourself lucky – AND LET IT GO. That is my last word on the subject.' John huffed…then walked away. Gwen then turned to Jack. 'Now, we put the things you'd want down in the bunker. There are a few flattened boxes down there as well that you can set up and use. When you're ready, Martha will take you to St. David's and I'll pick you up later today or tomorrow and give you the ten cent tour of the place.'

'I can pack the items below for you if you wish, Captain,' Aliannas offered. Jack shook his head.

'Thanks – but I'll do this myself.' He then stood and walked over to the hatch in the floor. With a flick of Aliannas's hand, the hatch flew open. Jack looked up at her and smiled thankfully as he lowered himself into its depths. Gwen then excused herself again as she went in search of the others to find out the state of their progress. Alonso turned to Aliannas.

'Are you all right?' he asked softly, searching his pockets suddenly. 'I have a few dampeners, if you need them.'

'Yes, Alonso,' she answered smiling. 'I am well – besides, I think you need them more than I.'

'Do you think the Judoon were able to rescue the captives?' he asked suddenly.

Aliannas nodded. 'That's what they were doing when we went after the Traders. And you know as well as I that the Judoon would NEVER shirk their duty. They will have rescued as many that they could. As for the ones that they could not…well, let us be thankful they never reached their final destination.'

'Will you be leaving after this?' he asked after a few moments of quiet.

'Soon,' she replied evasively. She then motioned to the hatch. 'Check on him; tell him we only have a few minutes more. I'll see if Ms. Jones can get us out of this place of shadows.'

'What do you mean?' Alonso asked suddenly. 'I mean, I've not really felt right since we came down here…,' he trailed off.

'Where I come from, joining The Time Agency or Torchwood was considered a slow form of suicide. Many whose lives were cut short by this place and its dealings are still here…and they have many unanswered questions. Questions that I have no answers for.' With that the Caspian woman rose from her seat and breezed out the door.

~~TWTWTW~~

John Hart stopped walking across the metal walkway when he saw Aliannas sitting under the new 'Torchwood' sign.

'I believe I have taught you enough lessons for one day, Time Agent,' she said evenly as she looked up to the ceiling of the Hub. 'Besides, I would like answers.'

Johnson and Mickey both stopped working at their terminals. Andy had already gone home.

'Answers to what?' John asked evenly.

'What happened here that made the Captain run to the stars? He was terrified of making planetfall here when we were in the Rift.' John immediately looked to his boots and moved to sit next to the Caspian.

'What do you know?' John asked, sighing deeply.

'He lost the love of his rather long life and his grandson in space of twenty four hours. One death was by his hand; the other by proxy. His daughter wishes him every ill in the universe and he has not forgiven himself for the loss of the ones before…this 456 incident,' Aliannas answered evenly.

'I was the reason Owen and Toshiko died,' John admitted.

'I know, Time Agent,' Aliannas concurred. 'But how?'

'I found his long lost brother Gray. I thought Jack'd come back – and we'd be one happy scheming family. Only Gray was madder than a Hatter in June and I could only watch in horror…that kid was beyond twisted. I realized too late that what I wanted was never going to happen. Jack never…he never loved me like he loved Ianto.'

Aliannas sighed. 'This whole place…it may be refurbished but the sorrows here are beyond ancient. Jack…he regrets not telling Ianto that he loved him.'

'And how do you know that?' John asked, smirking slightly.

'Alonso,' she said, her eyes narrowing. 'Captain Frame has been through several hells of his own – so leave him be.'

'What?' he asked, slightly annoyed. He knew his psychic training was up to snuff; there was no way the Witch was reading his thoughts. Or else, he was about a few seconds away from being properly barbequed.

'He is a descendant of one from the Caspian System. He was able to suppress his abilities for a long time – but a recent event collapsed all of his long built walls – and now he can read you all far easier than I.'

'What happened to him?'

'Max Capricorn and the Titanic. He was the only surviving crewman…and a few more recent shocks,' Aliannas said softly. 'Many have been the nights that nothing short of a Trance has helped him get a few hours sleep.'

'How long have you been travelling with them?' John asked, totally intrigued.

'Four years,' she said softly. 'My ship was long been repaired and waits for me in dry dock on the Proclamation Homeworld. I will be on my way soon enough, but for now I like what I am doing and who I am doing it with.' She turned to John then. 'And why are you here, on this planet. At this time? Helping these people?'

At that John sighed and inched himself a bit closer. 'An incident that occurred here a few years ago – and the thing with Gray. I…I couldn't leave. Scarily enough, being on this planet, I have seen all the good and evil man can do to one another. I figured it was time I threw my lot in with the good guys.' He smiled sadly then. 'I heard what had happened – and that Jack had left. I knew Gwen was alone; I would have come to her right then…but I wasn't sure if she'd want me around. So I watched – for almost two years before I offered my services. I signed up – and had Johnson assigned as my watcher. At first I thought she lived to see if she could shoot me. Now I think she lives to shoot anyone who'd hurt me.' He then looked to Aliannas. 'What you did – you were right and just in your assessment and punishment. I did call you…_that_ to wind you up – and I am sorry. She knew I deserved it – and I'd bet she wished she could have done something similar to me more than once.'

Aliannas nodded, smiling at the growing understanding between them. 'Where is Ms. Jones, by the way? It is very late – or very early and it is high time she take us to our hotel. It has been rather eventful…but I would like to rest now. As would Alonso and the Captain.'

Gwen walked over to them at that point and looked at everyone assembled. 'Okay everyone. Let's get home. Alert has been transferred to my laptop at home. Martha, our guests are your responsibility and Mickey – tomorrow night is your watch. Rift Activity Predictor has nothing lined up for the next twenty four hours, so let's enjoy it.'

Alonso and Jack came out of the office with two boxes as everyone began packing in for their respective homes. Aliannas rose from the sofa and faced Jack. 'Shall I get the rest, Captain?' she asked.

Jack shook his head. 'No. The rest can wait for a bit.'

Aliannas nodded her head. 'As you command.'

Martha walked up out of the autopsy bay behind Aliannas towards them – and Aliannas and Alonso hissed suddenly in pain. John immediately put his hands over Aliannas's head while Jack put his box down quickly and did the same to Alonso.

'Wha-?' Gwen began to ask and both Jack and John shook their heads furiously; they were both too occupied to explain. After a few minutes, Aliannas put her hands over John's and pulled them down.

'Thank you, I am in control now. Alonso,' she said as disentangled herself from John to go over to the young man. Jack stepped back and went to Martha.

'It's not your fault,' he said quickly. 'Your sorrow, coupled with mine was too much for them to handle. Alonso especially; he is new to his abilities,' his voice trailed off as he looked at the young man ensconced in Aliannas's embrace with open affection.

Gwen caught the look – and suddenly seethed with rage. Aliannas's head snapped up, looking directly at the Welshwoman. 'Perhaps we should all get going,' she offered tightly.

_A/N: Well, I hope this whets everyone's appetites for what's coming next. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this one so far – and a BIG thank you for everyone that read 'Doppelgangers'. I truly have been humbled no end._

_Next chapter:_

_St. David's, Jack and Martha talk, Jack and Gwen go head-to-head, Gwen, Alonso and Aliannas have little chats. John and Johnson get a little closer as Mickey and Martha make a decision…as do Alonso and Aliannas._

_So stayed tuned for _Chapter 3: Storm Clouds Approach_._

_D._


	3. Storm Clouds & Tempests

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I've been engaged in a bit of hand-to-hand combat with this story…but I WILL PREVAIL!! Thanks guys, so much for your interest in this one! Here's more – so strap on those harnesses and keep your hands and feet inside the literary cart at all times! Oh…and I changed the chapter's title a bit…blame it on The Plot Bunnies. They won't stay quiet once I feed them and keep them away from my Bitty-Kitties. Once again – RTD & BBC own everything – ain't making any money off of this…and away we GO!_

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter Three: Storm Clouds and Tempests**

Jack awoke to sunlight streaming into his room through the thick curtains. For a split second he thought Alonso was piloting them too close to a sun…then he remembered…they were on Earth. Cardiff, Wales…_Ianto_. He rolled over and found he was not alone in bed. A small body snuggled closer to his as a beautiful dark arm flopped across pristine white Egyptian cotton sheets. O_h, Martha_.

They had been at the mini-bar in the lounge talking long into the night after Aliannas had taken Alonso into her room. Martha spoke of how she had been trying to cope with the loss of Tom.

_You had the stars_, she whispered as she slouched on the bench stool. _I had Torchwood_ – and then she burst into tears over her third scotch and soda. _I'm going to become a lush if Torchwood doesn't kill me first_, she muttered. He held her most of the night, as Aliannas had held Alonso. He found the two of them ensconced in a darker room – Aliannas had the presence of mind to pull the darker shades closed so as to block out the sunlight.

Turning towards the open door, she soundlessly rose from the bed – _like a vampire, _Jack thought – and pushed him out of the room before closing the door behind them.

'Is he still having difficulty?' Jack asked. Aliannas simply nodded.

'Alonso will have to decline on the Torchwood tour today, Captain,' she said softly. 'But by tonight, he should be fine. How is your friend?'

Jack sighed. 'Coping,' he said smiling ruefully. 'Fine lot we all make.'

Aliannas put her hand on the Captain's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 'It will get better,' she whispered.

Jack nodded, then looked to his room. 'I'm going to get ready…to go back. I guess you and Alonso can stay here…get a massage or a mud bath,' he suggested. 'You both deserve it.'

Aliannas shook her head and, taking Jack's arm, led him back to his room – and Martha. 'Today has been declared a 'To Hell with Everything Day' for all of us, Captain,' she returned. 'I will call Gwen and let her know what is going on. Sleep, my Captain. Rest. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.'

~~TWTWTW~~

After Aliannas left to go back to her own bed, Jack decided a shower wouldn't be amiss and made himself as presentable as jersey knit loungewear would allow. He slipped back into the bed and cuddled around Martha as he let his eyes close…

~~TWTWTW~~

It was the hum of voices booing and grumbling that awoke him later that morning. He looked down to Martha's creased face pillowed on his chest. He hoped his being back would help her through her own grief. _She is too beautiful a creature to be marred like this_, he thought.

Martha shifted in his embrace, then slowly opened her eyes. As they widened, Jack immediately released her and helped her sit up. Martha could not meet his eyes as she cleared her throat.

'I…uh…ought to go - ,' she began.

Jack shook his head and pulled Martha back down into his chest. 'No. You're staying. Gwen said we're your responsibility and Aliannas has declared this a 'To Hell with Everything Day' – and I totally agree with her. So…that means a large brunch with all of us lying about on those obscenely large leather sofas in the lounge while watching…oh, Jeremy Kyle, I suppose. Is he still on?'

Martha nodded. 'And what else?' she asked smiling slightly. The ever-so-slight tremor in her voice made him hold onto her tighter.

'Well…the evening will have us eating a decadent dinner with an evening party where Aliannas and Alonso will spend every penny they've just earned.' Jack leaned back on the pillows against the headboard. 'Good grief! I think I sounded like a father complaining about his errant teenage children!'

'Yes,' Aliannas's voice said from the door. 'You did at that.' In her hands she had a dark blue tunic shirt and black pants. 'I checked the sizes on your clothes. These should fit. Got you fresh underthings and socks as well. I ordered us a buffet brunch – should be here in about twenty minutes. So…chop-chop!'

'Where's Alonso?' Jack asked, smiling broadly.

'Awake and having his brain turned into mush by mid-morning Terran television. Give me ravenous aliens any day!' Aliannas said lightly.

'I HEARD THAT!' Alonso's voice bellowed from the lounge.

'Good!' Aliannas said loudly over her shoulder. 'Didn't want to repeat myself!' She then looked to Jack. 'He's a bit techy at the moment.'

Martha sat up in the bed, then turned and kissed Jack on the lips. 'Thank you,' she whispered. She then rose from the bed and, taking the clothing Aliannas brought in for her, went to the ensuite to make herself more presentable.

Jack rose from the bed as well, following Aliannas back to the lounge. She was wearing another tunic, only this one was burgundy with gold, silver and emerald threads embroidered into an intricate floral pattern that started in the front and finished in a colorful flourish on her back. She had on a flowing black broom skirt and Jack was reminded of a troupe of galactic gypsies that gave him a home before he met Alonso. He would sing songs that the women would dance to while entertaining the crowds between performances. He smiled softly at the memories.

They gave him a data coin with their DNA information encoded on it as a parting gift when he decided it was time to move on…

'_You are one of us, Friend,'_ their King, Damon, proclaimed. _'Wherever you travel throughout the stars, you will carry a bit of us with you always.'_

He felt for the pound sized coin in his pocket – and sighed contentedly when he located it. He gave it a reassuring pat as he strode over to where Alonso was perched on the large sofa. He flopped down beside him and Alonso simply rolled his eyes and handed the remote to Jack.

'Here,' he said sighing. 'Some people saw us last night. One adventurous soul posted a video on YouTube – but Mickey was able to put out a counter video discrediting the first. Andy then placed a call to the police and had the person arrested on grounds of inciting the public to panic. Once the police cleared the house, John Hart and Johnson went in and destroyed all the evidence. Gwen called to let us know that shields on the ship are holding, but suggested that we move it to a place called The Hub 2. She said you'd know where it was.'

Jack nodded slowly…_Ianto._ 'Tough,' he said gruffly. 'The ship still doesn't have enough power. She stays where she is. I'll tell Gwen to have UNIT keep the locals away from that area with a cover story…gas leak, toxic waste…radioactive fallout; anything that will keep civilians at bay until we are gone.'

Alonso nodded. 'Gwen said she'd be over in a bit. She didn't sound…happy. I don't think she likes me.'

Jack then looked to the young man as he kept his head down. He cupped his chin tenderly and lifted his head so that he could see Alonso's blue eyes. There were so many of his mannerisms that reminded him of Ianto…but this man was different… _Not my Ianto,_ he thought.

Alonso heard that last thought and shuddered; Jack let go of his face and looked to the floor himself. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I…I keep forgetting…,' he then looked up at Alonso and smiled. 'She's angry, but not at you. She thinks I've replaced Ianto, like John did yesterday. They…they don't understand,' his voice trailed off.

Nodding, Alonso reached out and rubbed his hand down Jack's thigh solely to give comfort. 'She'll get over it, or she won't. Either way it doesn't matter. We'll be gone soon enough.' He could feel the sorrow roiling off of Jack like a storm cloud – just as the doorbell rang. 'Good,' he said, squeezing Jack's thigh and vacating his seat gratefully. 'Brunch.'

~~TWTWTW~~

Ten minutes later the food had been laid out by the staff and they vacated as Martha entered the room, resplendent in the dark blue and black clothing Aliannas gave her. 'Good,' she repeated. 'I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!'

'Let's get to it then,' Jack said, smiling as he grabbed a plate from the sideboard and ladled it with different foods, fruits and vegetables. Everyone else followed suit – Aliannas joined them as soon as the bell had sounded – and twenty minutes after saw them all sated and relaxed, thoroughly briefed as to Torchwood's earlier interventions and flipping through all the SKYBOX channels.

Another knock sounded at the door, making Aliannas and Alonso look towards the door then at each other. Jack sighed; this did not bode well. 'Who is it?' he asked.

'It's Gwen for you,' Aliannas said to Jack as she pulled a blister pack of pills from her pocket and popped one out. She swallowed it as she handed the pack to Alonso, who did the same. They then rose from the sofa and, grabbing plates, filled them with food. 'Get the door, Jack!' Aliannas said as she handed her plate to Alonso and went back for drinks and cups of ice. She then herded Martha towards her room as it was the farthest from the lounge. 'Trust me,' Jack heard her say in explanation. 'You DON'T want to hear this.'

Jack shook his head; he knew this was coming. He had simply hoped it would have waited a little longer – or not happened at all. He went to the door and opened it to a glowering Gwen facing him on the other side. He stepped away from the door and walked back, she stalked in behind him after slamming the door shut.

'Would you like something to eat?' he asked as he waved in the direction of the sideboard and impromptu buffet. 'Or perhaps something to drink?' he threw over his shoulder as he went over to the mini-bar.

'What are _they_ to _you_?' Gwen ground out after a few moments of tense silence. 'Was Ianto that easy to replace? Or did you need two to make up one of him?'

Jack decided to play dumb as he threw together a sandwich and vodka with orange juice. 'They who?' he asked.

He had forgotten how fast Gwen could move as she marched right up to him and slapped him across the face for all that she was worth. Jack tasted blood, but if he was shocked at this sudden violent outburst, he didn't let it show on his face. He simply allowed Gwen to look into his eyes – and she shuddered as she saw the black emptiness held within those blue orbs. She remembered when those eyes were filled with light, with mischievousness, with…_life_; even when he cried. Now…they were empty…and on a man that could quite possibly live forever…that was just _wrong_.

'Alonso,' he said softly. 'Alonso is…was my lover. Then…he Opened himself, as Aliannas calls it, and now he is a powerful empath to the point of telepathy and telekinesis. He's new to his gifts, though…so he doesn't have the control over them that Aliannas has. He and I…it's hard to explain. I care for him – and he for me, but we won't push the other for…something more. As for Aliannas…I haven't slept with her either; she says I remind her too much of a father figure to even think that around me. We've all our own faults and failings, but we work well together. We help one another. I…I _needed_ them with me in order to make this trip back. Like…like I said before. I…I _never_ intended to return. I…he asked me if I would remember him after a thousand years… Now…now I _know_… I will _always_ feel his loss.' He turned away then, not wanting Gwen to see his tears, his guilt…his shame.

The door to Aliannas's room opened, and Jack felt more than saw her walk up to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his firm back. Jack wrapped his arms over hers and sighed mournfully as his tears finally fell. 'Thank you,' he whispered once he got himself under control a few minutes later.

Aliannas shifted one of her hands to the front of Jack and rested it over his heart. '_Sleep_,' she said softly – and Jack lolled forward, almost falling into his sandwich and drink. Aliannas lifted him up with her own telekinetic abilities and floated him to the sofa. She then put a pillow under his head and accommodated him comfortably. Completing her task, she then stood up; her back to the still gawping Gwen. 'I haven't forgotten about you,' she said coolly to the woman behind her. 'I need your help…and he can not know…not now.'

Gwen stood looking at the woman, her hand resting casually on her holstered weapon. Aliannas then smiled and turned to face the Welshwoman.

'You have nothing to fear from me, Gwen Williams,' she said softly. 'I simply require…information.'

Gwen's frown deepened. 'What information?'

'Access to the Torchwood Archives…and its morgue,' she answered quickly. She then looked to Jack and swept his fringe of hair off of his face with a soft flick of her fingers. 'Back soon,' she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She looked up to Gwen again. 'He'll be out for a bit,' she explained, motioning to Jack. 'And Alonso and Martha are busy watching a movie. Martha…she needs a bit of the mundane for now…and lots of rest. And perhaps a push in the direction of a certain Torchwood IT Tech,' she finished, watching as Gwen made sudden sense of the comment. 'Will you give me access to your Hub?'

'You could have just gotten what you wanted,' Gwen answered.

'True,' Aliannas answered, nodding her head in agreement. 'But I was raised better…and trust me; your sentient computer mainframe is a bitch to crack into without the proper codes in any century.'

Gwen thought about it for a second, and then looked to the Caspian. 'Answer me this,' she said, feeling like she was really going to regret this. 'Why are you with him?' she asked, motioning to Jack.

Aliannas had grabbed her long black scarf from the night before off of a chair, then stopped. She turned to face Gwen again. 'He is this brave, wild, outrageous and bigger-than-life character on the outside with his winning smile and twinkling eyes. But inside…he. He suffers…_so much_. There was a sadness I could always feel hovering on the edges – but never truly understood until now. Ianto Jones…Ianto Jones was his one regret…because he took him so for granted. Now…he would cross burning suns and frozen worlds, suffer a thousand deaths and a myriad of misfortunes just to have one more minute with _his_ Welshman. Do not doubt for a second that Jack loved Ianto Jones, Mrs. Williams. He still loves him…he always will.' She then wrapped herself expertly within the scarf and looked to Gwen.

One second, she was on the other side of the room, the next she was standing in front of Gwen with her hand outstretched to her face. 'Non-Kath,' she intoned. Gwen stood ramrod straight and couldn't move, staring directly into Aliannas's face. 'I need those codes Mrs. Williams,' she said softly. Gwen immediately began spouting numbers that Aliannas memorized. 'Now I need you to forget where I am going – but _you will _remember our conversation…and let go of your righteous anger. It has no place here; it hurts everyone – including you. If they ask…I went out to see what I could spend my recent gains on. And you…need to apologize to Jack…after you _sleep._'

~~TWTWTW~~

John Hart and Johnson were both in the Hub pulling morning shift when they watched Gwen leave in a huff after she told them she was going to speak with Jack. Both were secretly glad they weren't invited to tag along. Lois was monitoring the emergency services lines from the Tourist Information Centre when 999 calls came in of strange man-like creatures in boiler suits roaming near a park in Splott.

'Weevils,' they said in unison as they collected their gear and the SUV as Lois remained behind to relay them information. John and Johnson went off to save people from the Weevils – or vice-versa considering the neighborhood. Forty-five minutes and quite a few bruises and scratches later, John and Johnson returned with two dead male Weevils. Apparently they were in the middle of a fight for territory when the Torchwood operatives caught up with them. One had Johnson in a particularly nasty headlock when Hart shot it dead center of its head and the one he was grappling with in the chest. When Johnson gave him an incredulous look, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

'No one and nothing is allowed to do that to you,' he said in explanation as he slipped a black cloth bag over his Weevil's head and picked up the dead creature, slinging it over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Johnson did the same with hers and followed Hart back to the SUV.

After putting the Weevils away for Martha to autopsy later, Johnson turned to Hart and looked like she was going to ask a question, then stopped. She did this twice more before John decided to speak.

'Oh, Goddess! Get it off your chest all ready!'

Rude? Yes; but it had the desired effect. Johnson looked into John's blue eyes and stared wistfully into them as she stepped closer.

'What is it like? Up there?' she asked as pointed towards the ceiling to the heavens above. John looked into Johnson's dark eyes and smiled a small, genuine smile.

'Beautiful…wondrous…terrifying,' he answered truthfully. 'Why? You interested in a little space travel about eighty years before it becomes commonplace on Earth?'

'Maybe,' she answered, her gaze on him not wavering. 'I…I would like to understand you better, that's all.'

John looked at her, taken totally by surprise. 'Really?' he asked.

'Really,' she confirmed.

'So…how about dinner with me tonight after work? Food goes a long way to helping with the continued understanding of people. Or so I have been told.'

Johnson hesitated, but only for a second. 'Okay.'

'Italian place behind the sconce?' She nodded. 'Seven okay with you?' Again, she nodded but remained silent. 'Oh, Johnson?'

'Yes?' she asked, looking slightly pole-axed.

'What is your first name? It will look awfully strange if the whole night I am calling you by your surname at the establishment.' John stepped closer to her then – and she could feel the heat of his body as well as smell the delicious scent that he said just came naturally to him. 'Unless,' he whispered. 'You'd like me to call out 'Johnson!' when I climax.'

She closed her eyes and smiled a wicked little smirk while pulling John's face close to her lips. 'Italian food gives you an orgasm?' she asked softly, her breath warm against his ear. 'I'd _love_ to see that.'

John's eyes positively _twinkled_ as she let go of his face and he straightened himself up. 'Seven o'clock then,' she said lightly as she went up the steps out of the Med Bay and walked to her station.

Lois discretely shut down her tap to the CCTV of the Med Area up in the Tourist Information Centre. 'About time,' she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

~~TWTWTW~~

Aliannas suddenly appeared in an unused area of the Lower Hub and marched to an open but dark terminal not touched since before the blast. She was in the Archives…_Ianto Jones's domain_. She sat at the chair before the terminal and caught flashes of the original occupant of that chair…that area. Looking at a filing cabinet… _Ianto Jones cursing rather fluently in Welsh at the state of the files…_ Then, towards a wall… _She could see Jack and Ianto engaged in a passionate kiss; Jack had one hand carding through Ianto's hair, the other opening his shirt collar wider as Ianto was fumbling with Jack's braces and belt, then opening his fly. Both men groaned appreciatively as Ianto's hand slipped inside…_

The computer beeped as it powered itself on. Aliannas breathed a sigh of relief and accessed Torchwood's mainframe, looking for specific information. Once she found the file she wanted, she then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small earpiece that she then put in her ear.

'Terminus,' she called out. 'Signify readiness.'

'Terminus is online and ready for your orders, Commander. Your father has been looking for you,' a synthesized female voice responded.

'Tell him all is well and I should return soon enough. How goes it on the Platform?'

'Core readings are still showing stability and we are ready to fire the first of the seeding missiles to begin terraforming. We are seven months ahead of schedule,' the AI reported.

'Perfect,' Aliannas enthused. 'I have located the file – and the information appears intact on this end. Copy it – and interpret.'

'By your command,' the computer answered. 'Task is complete.'

'Good,' she continued. 'Access their mainframe, but be careful! Remember…one day it will lead to your creation.'

'I understand and obey, Commander. Where are you located?'

'Archives. Ianto Jones's old station; it is still operational. Why?'

'Other operatives have entered the Hub. One was on the computer at the time of my contact. She has not noticed my interaction – but you do not have much time.'

'Just keep them away – and make sure the operative currently in the system is none the wiser of your presence. And be aware of others that may log in as well as their IT Technician. His shift is still a few hours off, but he may come in early.'

'Understood,' the AI responded. 'I have the location.'

'Where in the morgue?'

'Drawer 777; second set. Seventh row up, seven drawers in.'

'Stay with me,' she said as she faded from view – and appeared inside the locked doors of the Hub's morgue. 'Do not let them see me,' she said urgently.

'Acknowledged,' the AI responded as all the CCTV cameras in the morgue began relaying a blank looped image.

Aliannas then ran to where Drawer 777 would be located. 'I wonder who chose the number?' she mused softly.

'Yes,' the AI agreed. 'The number of the Archangels…777.'

'Also an homage to James Bond's number – 007,' Aliannas continued to muse as she located the drawer. She then floated up the wall to the seventh row, then across to the seventh drawer. Opening the lock on the outer door with a flick of her wrist, she pulled open the drawer and pulled a sensor chip from her pocket and put it on top of the frozen glass casket.

'Well?' she asked impatiently.

'Analysis is complete – but you're not going to like it.'

Aliannas peered into the glass cover, studying the frozen remains of the occupant within. 'Tell me,' she ordered.

'Tests indicate zero viability; there is no difference.'

'Why?'

'Because it is not the original.'

'What?! Then…identify it.'

'It has the exact molecular structure of the construct here,' the AI replied.

Aliannas removed the chip and put it back into her pocket as she closed the drawer and replaced the lock on the door. Taking a calming breath, she floated down to the floor deep in thought. 'All right, Terminus,' she said finally. 'I have to get back.'

'Do you know what happened?' the AI asked. 'Why is it not there? All information indicated that _it_ was the original source.'

'I think I do,' Aliannas answered. 'But remember – we are going on data given to us by the ancient recollections of third and fourth hand accounts. We need information from someone _on site at the time the incident occurred._ What I need now are _exact dates and times_. And I can get that from one source. Erase your footprint, Terminus. Correct all CCTV footage and await my instructions.'

'Affirmative, Commander. I'll…I'll find a way to keep your father occupied,' the AI responded.

'Thank you, Terminus,' she said softly as she ended the transmission and pulled the earpiece out. She winked back to the Archives…and leaned heavily against the stone wall. She was pushing herself to her limits…she could almost hear her father yelling at her that she was taking this too far…but this last desperate attempt _had to work! It HAD to!_ She would not even entertain the idea of failure.

She looked around the area again…_and saw the images of Ianto and Jack, sweaty and sated, kissing languidly against the wall that she now rested upon_. She did not begrudge the imprinted images…this was their domain after all. The Archives…ancient history.

She smiled ruefully as she thought herself into the King's Arcade…for a little bit of shopping. As she stood in the empty arcade walkway, she suddenly felt something dripping from her nose – and immediately pulled a handkerchief from her other pocket and held it to her nose. A shopkeeper immediately came out and offered help as she pulled Aliannas into her shop.

'That's one hell of a nose bleed, love,' she said as she handed Aliannas dry paper towels. Aliannas immediately cleaned herself up and nodded her thanks to the shopkeeper as she walked back out.

She ducked out to the darkened entrance of the arcade and faded from view – and ran blindly towards the main bathroom of the suite. Alonso was at her side in an instant, sitting her on the commode lid as her nosebleed continued unabated. Immediately he reached his own hand out and a towel flew into it. He then wet the towel in the sink and applied it directly to the bleed.

'Oh, Aliannas,' he whispered as he studied her pale face and near closed eyes. 'What have you done to yourself? What have you done?'

~~TWTWTW~~

When Gwen awoke from her perch on the opposite couch, Alonso was seated in a white plush chair close to where Jack slept. One of his hands held Jack's, while the other held a book…of poetry. By Pablo Neruda.

'Aliannas must have hit him hard to keep him down this long,' he said conversationally as he released Jack's hand long enough to flip to the next page of his book. Once he had located his place on the page, he slipped his hand back into Jack's.

Gwen looked at their joined hands and her eyes narrowed – especially when Alonso began to chuckle softly. 'Like I told Captain Hart, I am my own man. And Jack respects that – just as I respect the memories of the one that he lost. He was a beautiful man…I. I wish that I could have met Ianto Jones; that I could have known him.' He looked up from his book and smiled wistfully at Gwen. 'We might have even been friends…who truly knows?' He looked over to Jack's sleeping face and continued smiling. 'I am not a replacement, Mrs. Williams. Ianto Jones spent a long time burrowing his way into Jack's heart…and even after his death; it is where his soul still lives.'

Jack groaned then and Alonso's eyes brightened. And then Gwen knew…Jack was safe with two people who understood him and loved him…and loved a ghost of his as well.

'Come along then, Sleeping Beauty,' Alonso said, bringing Gwen back to the present. 'Open up those beautiful blues…or shall I kiss you awake?'

Jack pouted then, puckering his lips playfully. Alonso laughed; an adorable, light chuckle and leaned over to kiss Jack languidly. Jack's hand ran through the young man's dark hair and rested on the back of his neck. They broke apart slowly; Alonso nipping at Jack's lips and the tip of his nose.

'Thank you,' Jack whispered, his hand cupping Alonso's cheek.

'You are welcome,' Alonso answered. Jack then looked over his shoulder to the other sofa and saw Gwen seated there.

'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'Wait…you were yelling at me. You hit me…then…,' his face suddenly darkened. 'Where's Aliannas?'

'She knocked you out,' Gwen said softly. 'Then said something about going out and spending some of her money.' She then looked up to see Alonso's troubled expression. 'What?'

He looked to Jack's questioning face and sighed. 'I found her in the bathroom…another nose bleed -,' he began and Jack shot up from the sofa and immediately went to Aliannas's room. The door was open a crack, so he slipped into the quiet gloom to see her curled on her side on the bed; pale and unmoving. He then slipped out quietly.

'How long has she been like that?' he asked Alonso as soon as he made it back to the lounge.

'Since I put her in there,' he answered, then walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. 'She's been…she's not been well for a while, Jack. She's been taking care of us. I…I think all of this has pushed her beyond her limits. She didn't want you to fuss over her, that's all.'

'Do you know what's wrong with her? This isn't the first time this has happened,' Jack stated; the worry plain in his voice.

'No,' Alonso conceded. 'I just know that if we let her sleep, she'll be all right when she wakes. Something is wrong…and she won't let me see – or help. She…puts up a wall I can't see through. I'm not strong enough yet, sorry.' Alonso then pulled Jack a little closer. 'You patch things up with Gwen. I'll check on Martha and Ali. Then we'll get an expensive dinner buffet set up here – and if the Rift is quiet, anyone not on Night Duty this evening at Torchwood will be joining us. Why not ask Gwen if she'd like to invite her family here?'

Jack looked into Alonso's eyes then, his heart almost bursting at the simple love, acceptance and peace radiating from the young man…for _HIM_. Jack bowed his head then, nodding in agreement.

Alonso smiled then, feeling Jack's thoughts. 'You are worth it – and you are welcome, old man,' he said as he patted his shoulder and walked towards the bedrooms. Jack took hold of his arm and, pulling him close, put a tender kiss on the young man's lips. Alonso smiled at him when they pulled apart, then nodded towards Gwen as he walked again towards the bedrooms.

Jack then turned to Gwen. 'Ahem,' he said, clearing his throat. 'Why don't you ring up the Hub and Rhys and ask everyone not on Night Duty to come over for a bit? Unless…you'd rather not,' he finished, walking over to the mini-bar and realized that his sandwich had been made and was sitting under a metal platter cover. Next to it sat a chilled vodka-orange juice. He looked to the sideboard and noticed that all the food had been cleared away and replaced with an ample cheese and fruit platter.

'They asked if you wanted a bartender,' Gwen explained. 'I told them not now – but to keep one on stand-by.' She stood then and, taking a deep steadying breath, opened her arms to Jack. Jack didn't notice how quickly he moved across the room as he gathered Gwen into his arms and crushed her into his chest. She realized Jack was crying as he kissed the top of her head, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She held him closer.

'I forgive you,' she whispered as she looked up into his red tear streaked face. It still looked beautiful to her – no matter what. 'So long as you forgive me.' His face crumpled then and he simply nodded, pulling her back to his chest, sobbing softly.

~~TWTWTW~~

Aliannas smiled softly in her room as she lay in the quiet expanse of her bed. She felt the forgiveness between the two in the lounge. _All is falling into place_, she thought to herself. _Now…for Martha_. Her smile grew wider as a knock sounded at her door and she opened it with a flick of her fingers. Martha stood on the other side with her medical bag gripped in her hands.

'Come in, Doctor,' Aliannas said, her voice rough and gravelly.

'You don't sound so good,' Martha answered as she set herself at the foot of the bed. Aliannas flicked her fingers again and both table side lamps turned on. 'But your telekinetic abilities seem to be on target.'

Aliannas smiled at that. 'I needed to rest, that was all,' she said dismissively. Martha nodded, then pulled out the Berakan scanner to begin a scan. Aliannas put her hand on the doctor's arm. 'You can not help me, Doctor Jones,' she continued softly. 'I am…dying. Jack and Alonso…they suspect something is wrong, but they do not know the extent of my…malady.'

'And what is it?'

'Genetic corruption,' Aliannas said as she rolled over to face Martha. 'I…can not be fixed yet. And you do not have the technology or the understanding to help me. No one does…not yet.'

'What? Are…are you a clone?'

'No…I am an individual person created from multiple DNA signatures. But I have been repeated, if you will, for a while now,' Aliannas then lay down and stared at the ceiling, as if it held the answers she was looking for. 'Almost six thousand years. But the anomalies that were mere glitches before are becoming more pronounced. I need new genetic material from the original source…and I am running out of time.' She turned to Martha then – and the doctor swore Aliannas's dark eyes flashed a bright amber.

'Wha…? Why are you telling me this?' Martha asked, a little frightened.

'Because I am counting on Doctor/Patient Confidentiality. And…I need information.'

'What information?'

'A corpse that is in the Hub morgue; drawer 777. The file said you did the autopsy. I need confirmation of my expert's conclusions.'

'What?!' Martha almost screeched.

Aliannas immediately closed her door with a flick of her hand and the lock slid in place. 'The occupant of morgue drawer 777. You concluded death was by viral contamination of unknown origin. Where was the body contained before you did the autopsy? Who had it before you?'

'UNIT got to…it before it could be destroyed,' Martha ground out. Aliannas put a comforting hand on hers. 'Probably the only decent thing they did through the whole debacle. They…kept…it – the body, until the Hub was rebuilt. So…how did you get into the Hub? The filing system? The computers? If Mickey finds out or sees anything out of place….'

'He won't,' Aliannas said softly. 'I…I mean no harm. I need to make sure that the body you got made no detours before arriving on your autopsy table.'

'No. General Mace…knew _him_. Worked closely with him from time to time. Jack was always rubbish with UNIT, especially after the incident with Harold Saxon,' Martha explained. Aliannas nodded. Jack had told her and Alonso about his experiences within the paradox generated world. 'He was just as devastated as the rest of us. He made sure the body was returned with full honors.' Aliannas smiled then, grasping Martha's hand.

'Thank you for your honesty,' she said softly. 'Please, say nothing of this.'

'Where are you from?' Martha asked.

'From the future, Doctor Jones,' she continued. 'They … are one of the many reasons I exist.' Aliannas then groaned as she sat herself up – and another nose bleed began. Martha was quick with absorbent gauze and out it over and under Aliannas's nose. A few minutes of hard pressure and the bleed finally stopped. Martha breathed a sigh of relief and began checking Aliannas's blood pressure.

She was wrapping things up when a tentative knock sounded at the door. Aliannas grabbed Martha's hand, asking for her silence with her eyes.

'Okay,' Martha said, sighing. 'If things get worse…,' she left the remark open.

'I hope to be long gone by then,' Aliannas said softly as she allowed the door to open and Alonso entered.

~~TWTWTW~~

Mickey sat looking at the Rift Predictor program with total envy. He so would have LOVED to have met Toshiko Sato. The beauty…the symmetry she used to put her programs together! She was a _genius_! Everyone told him he was nothing to sneeze at when it came to computer programming; but he always felt that when he was hacking into a system that he was using a sledgehammer approach while Toshiko would have found a way to make it look like ice dancing.

He then thought back to the time everyone was on the TARDIS, dragging the Earth back home. _Martha was so beautiful_… He looked down to his cold cup of coffee and grimaced. He had better odds of winning the National Lottery before she'd look his way. Especially now that Captain Cheesecake was back. Mickey did feel sorry for the Captain; he knew what it was like to love someone – and then lose them. At least he knew Rose was still alive. But the pain of always thinking you weren't good enough – or smart enough…or _just enough_ for the person you desired. He guessed his feelings were probably more on par with Ianto's rather than Jack's. And then the 456 came…and changed everything.

A beep from his computer brought him back to Earth. It was an urgent email sent by General Mace of UNIT wanting to schedule an early meeting with everyone of Torchwood Cardiff the next day – and he wanted to see Jack. Mickey snorted. Neither request was going to happen any time soon. Gwen held as much disdain for them as Jack had….or so he had been told. UNIT had sold themselves out during the 456 Incident – and no one trusted them anymore. Mickey sighed as he forwarded the request to Gwen's PDA and email. In the end it didn't matter to him – he was just the messenger.

He stood up from his station and checked his watch: 3am; the Witching Hour. He figured the get-together at St. David's was over by now. Aliannas had sent Martha over with a tray of food and nibbles for him, then she went back. Since Gwen's children showed up, they were watching a Disney Classics Marathon…especially since neither Alonso nor Aliannas had seen them. She laughed, telling him how mesmerized the pair of them were over 'Snow White'.

He smiled then. It had been so long since he had heard Martha laugh. Looking up to the water tower he made a decision: he loved Martha – and he respected her need to grieve. But it was time for her to let go; it was time for him to grow a pair …it was time for both of them to live again.

~~TWTWTW~~

Aliannas looked to the Cardiff skyline from where she stood in front of the windows in her room. Alonso chose to sleep with Jack – and she was happy with that. She reminded herself that she needed to step up the boy's training…things were moving faster now and she had to be ready. She was so _close_! She had to go home…her father was waiting for her.

She just wanted to run into his arms as she had when she was a child. He could hold her and make the universe and all of its meanies just melt away… Her father could do that because he was a _great_ man. Because thanks to him, terraforming technologies jumped decades and produced viable planets suitable for human habitation. Aliannas rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window, relishing the temperature contrast. 'Daddy,' she whispered sorrowfully, wishing his arms were around her at that moment. 'Soon, Daddy…I'll be safe…and sane…and whole. I'm coming home. And I won't be coming home alone.'

_A/N: Good grief! DONE! For now… Anywho – next chapter: Jack talks, General Mace listens, Aliannas reveals all to Jack and Alonso, Mickey and Martha realize their interests in each other. Hart and Johnson get closer still…and Jack understands the universe has more surprises for him in store._

_Stay tuned for __**Chapter 4: The Treasures Storms Uncover**__._


	4. The Treasures Storms Uncover

_A/N: Thanks for your interest in this story – I get SO stoked when I see how many jump up to read when I post. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again. This chapter is going to have flashbacks – I'll try to label each section so I don't lose anyone along the way. So…as before – RTD & BBC own everything – ain't making any money off of this. And Ready, Steady, GO!_

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter Four: The Treasures Storms Uncover**

Two days later saw all of Torchwood Cardiff in a video conference with General Mace of UNIT. Thirty minutes after and all points of interests concerning the Shadow Proclamation's Contractors covered, General Mace finally asked Gwen if Captain Harkness was available. She replied that the Captain did not want to speak to UNIT, any of its representatives or even those of the Crown. He and his crew had checked on their ship and reported back they would be ready to leave within twenty-four to forty-eight hours. 'Any unforeseen problems will be handled by Torchwood alone, sir,' she said firmly.

Mace clicked his teeth and nodded in agreement. 'Is he at the hotel?' he asked softly.

'Yes sir,' Gwen answered. 'But if you value your skin…stay away, sir. He _really_ doesn't want to see you.' What Jack had actually said behind closed doors to Gwen earlier wasn't fit to be repeated – even if it was about UNIT.

~~TWTWTW~~

_A Day Earlier:_

When Gwen went to check on them at the hotel, the UNIT guards had contacted the Hub, reporting that there were noises of a mechanical nature coming from the area they were watching. Johnson broke several speeding laws to get the SUV to the landing site.

Once there, they passed through the perception fields to view the ship in all of its unadulterated glory. Jack came down out the port door, smiling and waving at them. John Hart practically flew out of the SUV to look at the ship up close. Johnson almost cracked a smile.

'Jack,' he breathed, running a hand over one of its repaired sections. 'It's…It's beautiful.'

'Isn't it, though?' Alonso asked as he stepped out of the ship. 'We named her 'Perseverance'.' He then turned to Jack. 'Aliannas and I have completed all the needed repairs. We are sitting at seventy-four percent capacity. Another day – day and a half, tops – and we'll be ready to go home.' He then smiled as Aliannas made her way to them from the entrance of the ship.

'All weapons and maintenance checks have been completed, Captain,' she said to Jack and Alonso. 'The AI is online and awaiting our orders. I have it in stand-by mode – told it to power up and run primary checklists once power cells have achieved one hundred percent capacity.'

Jack nodded in return and looked to the others gathered: Gwen, Johnson, Martha, Mickey and John Hart. 'Well,' he said smiling. 'You guys want the penny tour?'

~TW~

Thirty minutes later had them all piled into the SUV ('Are you _sure_ The Doctor didn't help with making the inside a tad bigger?' Jack had asked) and back in Cardiff. As Johnson dropped everyone off at the sconce, Jack looked to his two crew members.

'I feel like shopping,' he announced suddenly. 'Let's do the tourist thing today.'

Alonso smiled broadly as Aliannas laughed, clapping her hands.

'Why not?' Alonso answered, putting an arm around Aliannas's waist and walking towards the Quay's shops. 'Let's get fish and chips at a proper pub.' Jack moved to join them when Gwen stopped him.

The air suddenly turned frosty as Alonso and Aliannas turned as one and glared Gwen into silence. '_**NO!**_' they both growled. Jack looked at them in surprise, then turned to Gwen.

'Mace?' he asked, anger creeping into his voice. Gwen merely nodded as Aliannas and Alonso moved closer to their Captain. 'Tell him…tell him I said to sod off,' he ground out, then took Aliannas's and Alonso's hands in his. 'We'll see you back at the hotel in a few hours,' he said over his shoulder as the three faded from view.

Gwen looked to John for an explanation. He swore under his breath. 'Leave it to Jack to find a Caspian that can teleport,' he said softly.

~TW~

A few hours and much lighter purses later and the three crew members were in the lounge, examining each others' purchases and critiquing them.

Aliannas did the entire tourist thing and bought several scarves, dresses, pants and shirts in the latest Eastern fashions. She then found an old Arcade and a shop that sold Welsh memorabilia and purchased a tea towel with a Welsh Dragon on it and a stuffed red dragon. Alonso and Jack just looked on in utter amusement at her fussing over the stuffed doll and burst out laughing – until she had it flying at their heads, roaring.

'Anything we break, you've bought!' Jack yelled in his and Alonso's defense as they scattered every time the toy dive bombed them.

Jack had purchased a few loose semi-precious stones and jewelry with Aliannas's help. He intended to visit Rhiannon later that day and decided a few gifts would not be amiss. For the men – David and Johnny, he figured a video game and tickets to a Cardiff Blues games would cover it.

Alonso bought himself several dress shirts in silk and cotton – Aliannas had told him that emerald green and royal blue were his colors. He also chose a black waistcoat and several trousers in grey and black worsted wool/linen blends. Both Aliannas and Jack looked on appreciatively as he modelled for them.

They were ready to call for a taxi to Rhiannon's when Martha Jones appeared at the door saying she had gotten hold of the Torchwood van (black with tinted windows) and was ready to take them wherever they needed to go.

The trip was taken in silence as Jack simply held onto Alonso's and Aliannas's hands as they sat in the van's center benchseat. Alonso and Martha remained behind in the van as Aliannas walked to the quiet house with Jack.

Ianto had purchased a large house with the compensation money from Canary Wharf. His intention was that once Lisa was well that they would live there and start their family. Even though Lisa had never set foot in the house, Ianto could never bring himself to sell the place and at his passing, willed it to his sister and her family. Jack had helped them move into the house; as far as he was concerned it was never Ianto's. He had lived with Ianto in a flat near Cardiff Bay and the Hub…Ianto had left that to Jack in his will.

All these thoughts swirled about in his head as he stood before the door of his dead lover's family…and knocked. He then looked over to his Flight Engineer…his crew member…his _friend_.

'Thank you, Ali,' he said softly as the door opened. She nodded in return as a tall, portly man opened the door. He appeared to be sizing up Jack – then held his hand out to him.

'Heya Captain,' he said softly. He looked to Aliannas, then to the black van out on the curb. 'Might as well bring them all in. Or else Rhi'll go spare, thinking someone out there may be going without their tea.'

Jack smiled, then turned to the van and waved. Alonso and Martha got out of the van and joined them on the step as Johnny nodded and opened the door wider. 'Rhi!' he bellowed. 'Company! Mica! David! Best behavior, eh?'

~TW~

Aliannas was positively giddy by the time they made it back to the hotel. Of course, from the outside she didn't look any different. '_Bless them!_' she thought thankfully as she made her way to her room. Ianto Jones's sister had brought out old photo albums of when Ianto was a child, a teenager and a young man. As she passed these books around, Aliannas was afraid Jack as going to burst into tears at one point. Then…she saw it; her temporary salvation. Hair cut from Ianto Jones's head on his 1st birthday; a brown/blonde mix that had been braided with care and placed within the book's pages…mitochondrial D-N-A.

She closed the door to her room quietly; her recent acquisition firmly held in her hand. Holding everyone in a short stasis, she took seven of the best hairs…that was all that was needed for now. She smiled…_No one even noticed. Not even the Captain._ Putting her earpiece in, her voice shook as she called the AI into action.

'Terminus. Signify readiness.'

'_I am online and await your orders, Commander,'_ the female vocoded voice responded.

Aliannas opened her shaking hand and placed the sensor chip on top of the hairs in her hand. 'Tell me you can work with these,' she almost whispered.

The response was immediate.

'There are no hair follicles present, but the information within the hair itself is viable. Correction will only be at sixty-three percent however. Fresh DNA from the actual source is still required to complete the repairs.'

Aliannas put her other hand to her forehead and almost sobbed. 'Sixty-three percent is better than nothing,' she said softly. 'Begin procedure,' she ordered, laying herself out on the bed. The hairs in her hand winked away in a flash of red light. Aliannas then put the sensor chip back in her pocket and waited.

'Fifteen seconds to relay, Commander. This will not be pleasant,' Terminus said smoothly.

'Begin countdown at five,' Aliannas answered.

'Affirmative, Commander. Five, four, three, two, one – DNA reconstruction relay sent.'

A bright blue light emanated from within Aliannas and spread from her center to her extremities. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as the energy left her body in sparks of blue light from the tips of her fingers, her booted feet and the ends of her hair. The light then slowly faded, leaving the room in darkness once more just as Jack and Alonso forced the door open.

Alonso had felt a hum in their rooms and was about to bring it to Jack's attention when the pair saw a bright blue light from underneath Aliannas's door. They both jumped to the door, but found it was locked. Alonso then touched the door – _could see the lock_ – and **pushed** it open.

The room was dark and silent as they entered – the blackout curtains were not allowing any light from outside in. Whatever was in the room before had clearly left. With a turn of his hand, Alonso turned on the bedside lamps in the room to their lowest settings, almost fearing what they would show. A low moan answered…and then a female computerized voice.

'Commander,' the voice called out. 'You have visitors, Commander.' Another moan answered the voice. 'Wake up, Commander Aliannas _Harkness_.'

Jack almost fell where he stood. Thankfully, a chair sat empty behind him and he poured himself into it. _Harkness?!_ he thought. 'Computer,' Jack called out into the darkness. 'Identify yourself.'

'Of course Director Harkness, sir,' the voice responded smoothly. 'I am - .'

'Terminus. An artificial intelligence you created in the year 74,800 on Vashta Minor, a planet of the 15th Galaxy claimed by the 3rd Great Earth Empire,' Aliannas Harkness finished. Jack turned to the woman on the bed as he fingered the data coin in his pocket Aliannas pulled on a chain around her neck and lifted its pendant out of her shirt. Jack gasped – it was the same data coin. 'You created me about 2,000 years later; give or take a century,' she continued, looking up to Jack's gobsmacked face. 'You are my father, Jack Harkness.'

Alonso now sat on the bed, equally gobsmacked. 'So…you knew about me?' he asked in a small voice.

She smiled at him, nodding her head. 'You helped Father find his humanity again. No one will ever have the place in his heart that Ianto Jones does – but you have a special place there none the less. It has been an honor knowing you – and training you. You will be a great man in your own rite, Captain Frame. You brought my Daddy back to life,' she said softly. 'Never think otherwise.'

She then turned to Jack. 'This,' she said, pointing to the data coin. 'And you are only part of the equation. I _need_ to know, Dad. I need the date – the _exact_ time of Ianto Jones's death.'

'Why?' Jack asked, still bewildered.

'Because, by the time I come around, you remember the date, but you can't give me an exact time – and I've got one shot at this.' She sat up, her face still in shadow – and looked directly into Jack's eyes. 'Tell me,' she whispered. 'Tell me you see _something of him_ in me.'

'I used Ianto's DNA…to make you,' he breathed. Aliannas nodded sadly.

'The light you saw earlier was Terminus repairing some of the damage. But I need fresh DNA to complete the process – to make me whole again,' she said softly. She then sat up and as the bedside light fell across her face, both men gasped. The scar that ran down the left side of her face was gone; the sallow pallor that her skin had taken on of late was gone. And her eyes…her eyes were now a lighter brown…almost a blue/brown/green. Her hand went immediately to her old wound. She chuckled as ran it up and down the now smooth taut skin. 'I thought you were going to skin me alive once I'd completely healed. But that was when we realized something was wrong.'

'You have my ability to heal quickly,' Jack answered.

'Had,' Aliannas said sighing. 'Past tense. When the anomalies became too great, the rapid healing ability was absorbed in trying to keep me together, literally.'

'How have you travelled back in time?' Jack asked, intrigued.

'It was my ship at first. It's sort of like a really big Vortex Manipulator. But now…jumps of a few years…decades, even centuries. I can do without mechanical assistance.'

'How?' Jack asked. At this, Aliannas simply clicked her tongue and shook her head.

'Sorry Dad,' she answered apologetically. 'Spoilers. Let's just say that for our family, Time is truly relative. And it's nice knowing your Doctors.' She then stood up from the bed – and almost fell. Immediately, Jack was at her side enveloping her in his arms. She sighed as he held her close. 'I missed this,' she cooed, wrapping her own arms around him.

Jack held onto her tighter, his mind reeling. _Daughter! A daughter…and one who loves me just the way that I am!_ 'Am…am I married? Do…do I have a partner?'

She sighed again holding onto him tighter. 'You've had partners from time to time. And before me, yes. You married and had lots of kids the old fashioned way…but when I came along, no. It has been just you, me and Terminus. She's been a sort of nanny to me.'

A loud snort filled the room as a glowing form in the shape of a female with its arms crossed tapping its booted foot appeared between the pair of them and Alonso on the bed. 'Like a nanny?! I am the closest thing to a mother that you have ever had,' the form retorted. She then looked to Aliannas. 'I am running out of ideas, Commander. He's going to catch on eventually.'

'When you get the chance, let it slip that I'm out…shopping,' she said, letting go of Jack. 'Let him think I'm getting him a Christmas present. Let him find all the stuff I dug up on it…and have the bots put up the tacky decorations.'

Jack's eyebrow rose at that.

'Dad there can't know I'm here,' she said in explanation. 'At least, not yet.'

'So…just us three?' he asked. Aliannas nodded.

'Honestly, I think you were surprised I survived my first century. I think you were afraid of getting too close. You had been alone for a very long time before I came along. My second and third incarnations had to grow up, as it were, from an infant to an adult. You wanted an infant, Terminus explained to me once, until you remembered how much work they were. You were a good father…a good friend and a great man. But…there was always a sorrow…an ancient loss so great that it overshadowed everything we did, it encompassed everything. When Terminus told you this was the last incarnation the genetic information provided could produce, you locked yourself in your study for four days.' She then looked up into Jack's face again. 'I have gone through time and space collecting the genetic information necessary to completely rewrite my damaged DNA – and keep me around for a while to come. I only need one more component – and then I am going home. To you…Terminus…and everything you've created to give Terran humans a fighting chance far away from their homeworld.'

She sighed then and took a deep breath. 'I need the date and time, Daddy. Or at least a ballpark figure; preferably early. That way, I can make contact with him before he follows you into Thames House – and then I have to let him go with you. I can not change history, Daddy. That has to be the place where Ianto Jones dies…I am so sorry.'

Jack gathered her again into his chest. 'Why angel?' he asked.

'Because…his loss is the reason why you're always so sad,' she replied softly. 'I can change that, I think it already has…but you'll have to wait. And you'll have to leave me to figure things out on my own. But in the end…it'll all be worth it. You won't ever be so sad again,' she said as a sob tore its way out of her throat. He held her close as she cried, her tears wetting his shirt. 'You have to take the long road, Daddy. I can jump between decades, fly across millennia…but you have to live the years one after another. I am…so sorry.'

Jack put his hands on either side of her face and simply studied her for a few moments. She smiled softly through her tears as Alonso offered her a paper tissue to dry her tears. Jack took the tissue instead and tenderly blotted her face. 'I see myself in you,' he began softly. 'I see the Gypsies…but I _feel_ Ianto in you. His calm way of dealing with impossible situations…_oh God!_' He broke down and kissed her cheeks, his own tears mixing with hers. '12 November, 2009. 6:50 pm.'

Aliannas let out a huff of air as he took hold of Jack and kissed him back while sobbing her heart out. 'Thank you, Daddy,' she whispered.

'No,' he said, smiling through his own tears. 'Thank you, baby girl.' He chuckled then as he cuddled her closer. 'Seventy six thousand years? You are _worth every second_ of the wait.' He then motioned to Alonso with his other arm and the young man allowed himself to be pulled into a three way hug.

After a bit, they moved to accommodate themselves in the lounge, Jack holding Aliannas close while Alonso was going to call in to Room Service for dinner when he put the receiver down and turned to the others.

'Let's go out for dinner,' he said, handing Aliannas her errant stuffed dragon. She cuddled it to her chest as she burrowed closer to Jack.

'Okay,' she said as Jack still held onto her.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked.

'Yes,' she answered. 'Because, barring the end of the universe, I'm going home tomorrow.'

Jack nodded, but still hadn't relinquished his hold on her. 'Why didn't you say anything in the past four years?'

'Because…I wanted to get to know you…understand you a little better.'

'And have you?'

She smiled an honest-to-goodness Harkness grin at that. 'Yes I have, Daddy. Thank you.'

~~TWTWTW~~

_Present:_

After the video conference call, Gwen rang the hotel and confirmed a few things before contacting Jack. One being that the General was staying at the same hotel that Jack was in. Jack thanked her and asked if she and Martha could come over. Gwen was at reception with Martha – they wanted to take the three travelers out for breakfast before they left. Jack smiled as he hung up the phone. He had forgotten how sneaky Gwen could be. There was the time she had surprised Ianto with a birthday cake, card and four kilos of roasted Hawaiian Kona Black coffee beans waiting for their barista-in-attendance to grind them into something heavenly. He smiled, remembering his own gifts to his lover that evening were of a personal nature…_oh, Ianto_. He sighed…_those were good memories_.

Alonso had stayed again with him the night before – and he admitted to the young man what Aliannas had told them earlier. He loved him – and there was a place for him in his heart. But Ianto was _The One_…and a very hard act to follow.

'Well,' Alonso said saucily after a few minutes of snogging the breath out of Jack. 'Let me see about carving out my own little niche, eh?'

Before that, Alonso had spent some time with Aliannas in telepathic contact. She was trying to teach Alonso a great deal in a short time, but he was catching on fine. She knew his history…and she also knew she was a part of it. And in the end…it would be all right.

Jack had called up the ship's computer and consulted the 3D maps for the best position to be in during orbit for calling The Shadow Proclamation and getting a Trans-Mat pick-up. The Great Dame had a number of bounties set up for them – then she asked about Aliannas. She had received a request to have the Caspian's ship ready for departure when they arrived, to terminate all pending contracts and to divide her shares in said contracts between Jack and Alonso. Jack simply told her that Aliannas felt it was time to go home. The Dame's red eyes flashed sorrowfully at Jack and he nodded in acknowledgement.

'Bring her back that we may bid her farewell properly, Captain,' she commanded, but in a respectful tone.

'Of course, Ma'am,' Jack said smiling softly. 'We'll see you soon,' and then he signed off. Aliannas was standing by the entrance of the lounge in her sleepwear, clutching her red dragon. Jack's smile widened; for being over 6,000 years old, at that moment she looked exactly like a six year old waiting to say good night to her father.

Jack rose, and, taking her into his arms, proceeded to walk her to her room. He then tucked her into bed – and she simply watched as he fussed over the tucking in of the duvet around her frame. He kissed her on her cheek and she took hold of his hand.

'Good night, Angel,' he whispered.

'Good night, Daddy,' she whispered in return as he rose from the bed and turned out the lights.

~~TWTWTW~~

_Present Day:_

A sharp knock brought Jack out of his reverie as Alonso and Aliannas looked at Jack.

'That's not Gwen,' Alonso growled, his anger barely contained.

'Then-,' Jack began and then stopped. He looked to Aliannas and she nodded in confirmation. 'God! When will UNIT brass actually _listen_ to what they are told?!' Jack swore as loud voices were heard in the hallway outside the suite.

With a nod to Alonso, the door opened and Martha and Gwen almost fell into the suite. A young woman and two armed guards stood next to an older gentleman dressed in full military dress. He nodded to Jack.

'General Mace,' Jack said aloud. He then turned to Gwen. 'I thought I said I didn't want to see him.'

'He was already here when we got off the elevator,' Gwen said angrily, looking at the General pointedly. 'General, you were told -.'

'I was told Captain Harkness did not wish to see a representative of UNIT. I am visiting him as a friend,' the General said softly.

Aliannas and Alonso sighed then; Aliannas put a comforting hand on Jack's arm. 'It's all right, General,' Jack said, putting his hand over Ali's. 'I do not want you putting on any more of a show then you've already done in the hallway. Please, come in all of you.'

As soon as everyone entered the suite, Alonso looked to the door and it swiftly closed. The General made to sit himself in a chair, but Aliannas stopped him. 'Don't bother – this will be quick,' she said coldly. The General then looked to Jack – and flinched at the hard edged, angry blue eyes that met his.

'Captain,' the General began. 'I…ah, just wanted to say hello – or in this case, goodbye since I understand that you are leaving today.'

'I would have preferred to have never seen you alive again,' Jack answered curtly. Mack took a breath to speak, but Alonso raised his hand to stop him.

'Just listen, General,' he said softly.

Jack let out a steadying breath. 'Your outfit sold out the human race – again. You sold out Torchwood Cardiff, me, my family. Lucia had asked for help…but apparently it didn't apply to Alice. Or to Steven? That uniform you wear, the military division you serve is one of the many reasons Ianto Jones and my grandson are dead. So now that you know my feeling on the subject – GET OUT. There is only so much I can deal with on an empty stomach.'

Mace was taken aback by Harkness's words and moved forward to plead his case, when he looked at the faces of all present. 'I'm arguing a lost cause, am I not?' he asked Aliannas. Alonso answered.

'Your organization has a number of sins at its doorstep that all the penance in the universe could never totally erase.' He sighed then – and a little chuckle escaped him. 'There was a time when I would have joined up with your people – as a consultant, like The Doctor. But now…the stories I have heard; the memories I have seen…not for all the Arcadian diamonds of the Damaceen Cluster. And I will let travelers know far and wide – STAY AWAY from this twisted, sad little world.'

'And what of your Capricorn Cruise Lines?' the General quickly countered.

The three travelers grew Cheshire Cat smiles at that. 'What of him, General?' Alonso asked, laughing slightly. 'Max Capricorn paid the ultimate price for his sins – he was killed in the nuclear reactor storm he intended to roast the Earth in,' Alonso answered evenly. 'I think you lot ALL got off far easier – you're still breathing.'

Gwen and Martha, observing the conversation like a tennis match at Wimbledon, began chuckling at that. Aliannas then put a steadying hand on Alonso's shoulder.

'Enough General,' she said forcefully. 'We are going to breakfast with Martha and Gwen now. Whatever redemption you hoped to gain here – you will not find.' She sighed then. 'Your world still cries, you know. It is as if the 456 ripped the soul of your planet out. Your people have lost hope…and you are not the ones to restore that faith for them. It will be others…perhaps in another generation or so. The 456 may not have been able to get the children that they wanted, but in the end they won just the same. They stole more than enough,' she said, reaching to Jack. He gratefully took her hand in his.

General Mace then nodded his head and turned slightly to face Jack and saluted him. 'Captain Harkness,' he said respectfully. 'I am so sorry for your losses.'

'General Mace,' Jack answered, returning the salute.

The General then took his leave of the others and left with his PA and guards.

Jack then looked to Gwen and Martha as he, Alonso and Aliannas took hold of their gear. 'Ready when you are,' he said. 'Where are you taking us, anyway?'

'Breakfast at one of the cafes at the Quay, I think,' Martha answered. 'The others will meet up with us there.'

'Wonderful,' Aliannas said as took the others' bags. 'I'll pop these in the ship and meet you by the steps.' And she faded from view.

~~TWTWTW~~

As Alonso and Aliannas go the ship ready for their departure, Jack remained behind at the Hub to say good-bye to his friends, probably for the last time. During breakfast he noticed how close Hart and Johnson were sitting together. He looked to Aliannas and she nodded imperceptibly. He was glad for John. He knew how lonely it could be being out of your time…and he knew Johnson would knock him back into place if he stepped out of line. He remembered he had to congratulate the pair.

He had also noticed Martha and Mickey talking together quietly. He had given them both his communications signature and got their mobile numbers so he could speak to them both – he really wanted to stay in touch. Alonso gave his thigh a quick squeeze under the table then. _So,_ he thought. _They made a date! Way to go, Mouse!_

Andy and Lois, like Gwen, had lives outside of Torchwood and Jack was glad for them. They needed that grounding element…the reason they did their job for. He then looked to Gwen, who took him over into his old office and handed him a box of things he had wanted to take from his bunker.

'You could always stay,' Gwen said quietly. Jack shook his head, smiling softly at that.

'No,' he sighed. 'I can't.' He then looked out to everyone working in the Hub. 'This…is _your_ team, Gwen. This is _your_ Torchwood. Good, bad or indifferent, you are the one that put that motley crew out there together. Gwen Williams…Defender of the Earth. Can't argue with that,' he said, remembering when it was said to him so many lifetimes ago. 'Thank you for letting me back into your life, Gwen. Thank you for letting me meet your children. Thank you…for being you.'

Gwen sighed deeply and opening her arms again, gathered Jack into them.

'I've something to show you before you go,' she said softly.

~~TWTWTW~~

Everyone watched as the silver streak that was the _Perseverance_ took off towards the stars. Gwen and the others had piled in the van after insisting that they were driving Jack to the ship's location. Johnson drove, while Martha and Gwen sat on either side of him on the passenger bench seat. John was asking about the ship's specifications, Mickey wanted to know about its onboard systems. And Andy asked if it could pick up satellite TV – everyone laughed at that.

The ship's entry port opened as the van pulled up. Alonso and Aliannas were in their customary black – as was jack. The holiday was well and truly over. Jack handed his box of things to Alonso – and with a smirk, Alonso vanished. Jack looked to Aliannas.

'He's gotten a lot better with that,' he said, smiling.

'He's more then just a pretty face, Captain,' she answered. Jack's smile grew at that. He then turned to Gwen and the Torchwood team.

He held his hand out to John and whispered something into his ear. The former Time Agent reddened a bit, then hugged him. Jack then took Johnson's hand and kissed it. 'Take care of him for me,' he said softly. She nodded, smiling.

For Andy and Lois, hugs abounded – for Martha and Mickey hugs and handshakes. From Aliannas, there was a big hug for Martha.

'Thank you,' she whispered into her ear. 'Be happy.' She then said the same to John.

Alonso reappeared as Jack moved to Gwen and gave her a big hug and a kiss to the top of her head. 'Thank you…for everything,' he said softly. Alonso and Aliannas also hugged her - then the three walked into their ship…

And were gone…

_A/N: WOW! Home stretch, kids! So…now we know who Aliannas is – hope you guys like the twist. So – next chapter…saved the best for last._

_Aliannas meets the man she always heard of but had never met: Ianto Jones. We find out what it was that Gwen showed Jack in the Hub…and Jack realizes that there always is a way to find home._

_Stay tuned for Chapter 5: A Favorable Wind Towards Home._


	5. A Favorable Wind Towards Home

_A/N: Thanks for your interest in this story – it is such a kick to read your comments. I am so glad you guys like how I'm dealing with RTD's inclusion of Alonso Frame – even if we all feel RTD was a __**major **__doodie-head in treating Jack like that and stomping all over Ianto's memory like so much trash. Okay – mini-rant over._

_In this chapter the flashbacks will be in titled in italics. And…as before – RTD & BBC own everything – ain't making any money off of this. Ladies & Gents, time to weigh anchor and GO!_

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter Five: A Favorable Wind Towards Home**

Jack's thoughts were spinning as he and Alonso went to bed that evening. They were in their quarters on The Proclamation's Homeworld. He slipped out of the bed after hours of sleep escaping him, mindful not to disturb Alonso, and stood by a window that looked out over the planet's spaceport and its surface. It was a bleak, harsh landscape, but there was always something soothing about it to Jack. It made it easier for him…_to see_…

~~TWTWTW~~

_The Shadow Proclamation's Homeworld Spaceport:_

The Grand Dame herself greeted them once their ship completed its docking procedures. She then looked to Aliannas and offered a hand to her. Aliannas took it without question. 'Your time with us comes to an end, Commander,' she said, smiling softly.

'Yes, Ma'am,' Aliannas answered.

The Dame then turned her red eyes towards Jack and Alonso. They know,' she said matter-of-factly. Aliannas nodded. 'Good,' the Lady added. She turned back to the Caspian. 'Good journey, Commander. And thank you for your time of faithful service. We will never forget you – or the work you did on our behalf.'

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Aliannas repeated. The Great Dame then looked to Jack and Alonso.

'You two will be off in the morning. Your AI is downloading all relevant information as we speak. But your quarters await you this evening. Sleep well – and good hunting, Captains,' she said by way of dismissal and left them. Jack and Alonso walked with Aliannas to her ship, _Tempus Fugit_, carrying her gear. She then looked over the ship, running her hands lovingly over its lines and contours, smiling brightly. Jack and Alonso smiled at her antics sadly. Their girl was leaving…and it was so hard to let go.

Jack took hold of her first, crushing her small frame into his chest. 'I love you,' he whispered as he let her go and wiped at his eyes. He had promised her he wouldn't cry…much.

'I love you too, Daddy,' she answered, kissing his cheeks. He cupped her face between his hands and looked at her again, staring into her now much lighter eyes. It appeared as if he was trying to map every inch…every nuance of her face.

'I will miss you every day, Ali. And I will be thankful when you are my baby girl again,' he whispered as he let her go.

Alonso held her just as hard. 'Thank you for letting me meet you; for allowing me to know you. I will miss you, Aliannas Harkness of the Caspian System. I will never forget everything that you have taught me…and I will love you…always.'

She stroked his face lovingly as she wiped away his tears with her thumb. She then kissed his salty lips. 'Know that you are always in my heart, Captain Alonso Frame. The thanks are all mine. It has been an honor knowing you, Captain.'

The spaceport service droids had already taken Aliannas's gear into her ship and were departing it as she walked up the gangway. She turned and waved as she hit a button on the door console that retracted the gangway and sealed the door.

The two men then stepped to the observation area as they watched the bay doors of the dock open and the _Tempus Fugit's_ engines flared to life. The Grand Dame joined them as they watched a teary-eyed Aliannas wave to them from her cockpit, a red stuffed dragon in her hands as the polarization shields fell into place, darkening the windows. The ship then did a perfect 180 degree turn in the outer staging area and rose out of the bay. The ship then left, a silver streak rising to geo-stationary orbit. Once communications were established, she sent a request to depart – and it was granted.

The ship's stardrive engines powered up – and a bit of golden Rift/Temporal energy lit the already engaged engine cores – and the ship _took off_…

~~TWTWTW~~

_Earlier that day on Earth with Gwen at the Hub:_

'_**I've something else to show you before you go.'**_

Gwen took him to the morgue then. It was never a happy place for him – he and Ianto had put Suzie there (he had to admit what happened later with the stopwatch more then made up for it then), later they had put Tosh there. He had put Alex and all of old team in there by himself – that was a _wonderful_ New Year's Day. Even Alice Guppy, witch that she was, was down there. So why?... He turned sharply to Gwen as she led him to a second bank of drawers behind the main wall. Getting onto a motorized platform that sat against the wall, Gwen set it to go up seven rows, then over seven drawers stopping at a specific drawer: 777.

Their eyes locked…_and Jack remembered…_

_It was a quiet day as Gwen and Ianto wrapped up the reports on the latest incident – a Weevil attack. Jack was in his office doing the same and fielding phone calls from the local authorities. Thirty minutes later Gwen snorted in disgust, throwing her pen at the still unfinished paperwork. Ianto had come out of the kitchenette with three cups of his brewed heaven and three little plates of assorted biscuits._

'_Do you remember when they said that the reason for computers was to make humans a paperless society?' she asked Ianto. He smiled as he set down her cup and a plate on her desk._

'_And did you honestly believe it when they fed you that line in school?' he asked. She threw a rubber eraser at him in retaliation._

'_So…where does all this __**junk**__ go, anyway?' she asked sullenly._

'_Some of it goes to the Crown, some to the local constabulary, and finally, some of it stays here and gets filed in the Archives so that whatever poor soul that takes my place will have this same conversation with you…or your successor,' he deadpanned. Gwen laughed out loud at that and he chuckled along with her. He then looked down at her and his face took on a queer, almost resigned expression._

'_What is it Ianto?' Gwen asked as a chill went through her._

'_If you could choose a drawer in the morgue, what number would you want?'_

_Gwen sat up at that. She knew that Ianto had become more pensive since his 26__th__ birthday. She had hoped the cake, card and present had helped… 'I don't know pet,' she said finally, clearing her throat. 'Which would you choose?'_

'_777,' Ianto said without a pause._

'_Why?' Gwen asked, now totally intrigued._

'_Because it is the number of the Archangels, God's Avengers. And it is used sometimes as an homage to James Bond.'_

_The way he had stated his reasons so-matter-of factly made Gwen laugh as she rose and gathered the young Welshman in her arms, minding that she didn't disturb the other items he still had on his tray. 'If that is what you want, Ianto Jones, our resident Bond Aficionado, then I'll make sure it happens. But that will be a long time from now, so quit it with the melancholy?'_

_Jack had been standing in the shadows of his office, his door wide open so that he heard everything… __**777**_.

Gwen unlocked drawers 777 and 778 and pulled the containers out. 'I…I thought you'd like to say good-bye.'

Jack looked to her in disbelief. 'Then…who did Rhiannon and Alice bury?'

'I don't know,' Gwen answered. 'Three months after we were up and running, General Mace showed up with two refrigeration containers. He…he kept watch over them when we…I could not. Martha completed the autopsy on Ianto…there was no need to do one on Steven. Then I remembered Ianto's request and put him here. It was just luck that the one next to it was empty.'

Jack first looked down at his grandson. His face was cleaned of the blood he remembered on it; he appeared to be sleeping. It belied the pain that he died in. He kissed the glass and then turned to the other container. Jack stroked this one lovingly as he looked down to the face that visited his dreams almost nightly. He was still in his white shirt, striped tie and waistcoat. What he would have given to have him at his side once more…

'Ianto,' he whispered brokenly. 'Never forget you, not even after a thousand years…my Ianto.'

~~TWTWTW~~

_Outside Thames House, 12__th__ November, 2009, around 6:20pm GMT:_

Ianto marched determinedly behind Jack as he finished what was quite possible his last conversation with Rhiannon. He was ready to throw the mobile away when he realized Jack was slowing down. As he looked across the street, he noticed it wasn't just Jack. It was _everything_ around him! Even the ambient sounds around him were slowing down, like an old wind-up record player running down. And then…_everything STOPPED_.

Ianto looked up and noticed that the gathering clouds of evening stood still; the light wind that been blowing was gone. He looked to the power lines across the street; the birds gathered on them were frozen in mid-preening. He spun around and then stepped in front of Jack, waving his hands in his face.

'Jack?!' he said softly, but even his voice sounded like it was out of sync. 'Wha?! What…what is this?! What is happening?' he yelled out, spinning around where he stood, totally bewildered. And then…he saw it. It was a flutter of black fabric that would peek out from between the other people frozen on the sidewalk, then vanish. But as the anomaly got closer…he realized it was a woman. She moved, but faded in and out of sight and it looked almost as if she were underwater. She wore all black: a black form fitting top, a long black Gypsy skirt with gold coins sewn into the folds of the dress and in its hem. The coins made an odd tinkling noise as they scraped across the cement sidewalk. She wore a long black overcoat that flapped around her, caught in the same bizarre movement that she was. _That coat moves almost like Jack's_, Ianto thought. He then noticed flares of a golden yellow light – _Like John Hart!_ – and realized she was using Temporal/Rift energy. She then stood before Ianto, her light unearthly eyes studying him intently. Suddenly motion returned to normal – but only between the two of them.

'It really is _you_,' the woman breathed, her voice full of awe and wonder. She then shook herself and held her hand out to him to shake. 'Hello, my name is Aliannas – and I have heard of and been told about you all of my life.' Ianto shook the offered hand.

'Jones…Ianto Jones,' he said automatically.

The small smile on her lips grew wide and threatened to escape her face at that. 'Wow…you really said that,' she marvelled. Ianto grew bright red and she laughed out loud. 'Wow! And you really do blush!' She then shook herself again. 'Sorry…back to business. I'm here…because I need your DNA.'

'What?!'

'Okay,' she said, catching her breath suddenly. 'Long story – but here's the short version because that's all we really have time for. In the future, Jack uses your DNA to…well, create a child. Me…actually. You…you are my Tad, Ianto Jones,' the woman said sheepishly. 'Only the DNA Dad got was corrupted – so I need fresh samples…from the original source. You,' she said sighing, then put a hand to her forehead. 'Man…this sounded so much better in my head.'

Ianto looked to her and to the craziness of the situation, then swallowed. 'Uh…are you causing…this?' he asked, waving around to how everyone and everything else was frozen. She looked around and nodded.

'Yep. Tiny Time Shift; sort of like what the Daleks did to hide the twenty-eight planets from The Doctor. Everything is shifted to one second behind us. But since I'm not allowing this second to proceed, they're…well, kind of waiting. Problem is this uses a lot of energy – so we really have to get a move on here,' she answered, pulling a 22cm silver baton shaped device from the inside of her overcoat. 'This is a DNA recovery cylinder. I'm going to put it over your arm and it's going to glow red and take samples. It is NOT going to melt you.'

'You are mine and Jack's daughter?' he asked. Aliannas nodded. 'In what year?'

'76,987,' she said without hesitation.

'And your DNA is damaged?' She nodded. Ianto then held his bared arms out to her. He had rolled up his sleeves while they were at the Hub2. He really hadn't needed to. But he knew it would drive Jack spare…

Aliannas smiled at that. 'Daddy said you had a wicked mind,' she said in explanation. 'And that you were pretty swift on the uptake as well.'

Ianto stared at her for a moment. 'You're psychic,' he stated.

'Among other things,' she replied evasively. Ianto chuckled at that.

'Oh…you _are_ Jack's daughter.' He then looked to the device as she placed it on his arm. 'How many…samples? does that thing take?'

'Two hundred fifty,' she said as she pressed a button on its side on it began to hover, emitting a red pulsing light that gave Ianto a tingling feeling. The device then beeped after fifteen seconds and Aliannas removed it.

'Do you have other…recovery devices?' he asked.

'Of course,' she answered as she opened her overcoat, showing him three other devices strapped within. ' "Always bring a spare…it's the Harkness Way", Dad would say. Of course, later he admitted he got that from you.'

Ianto again put both arms in front of Aliannas. 'Take as many samples as you need. I need you to be there for Jack for as long as you can be.'

She smiled at that even as her lower lip trembled. 'Now that's the Tad my Daddy told me about,' she said, her voice suddenly thick with unshed tears. She then removed the devices and set them on Ianto's arms. After fifteen seconds all three beeped and she removed them and put them back in her coat. The first collector she kept in her hand and tapped the earpiece she was wearing.

'Terminus – signify readiness,' she said softly.

Ianto started as he heard the disembodied female computerized voice. 'I am online and await your orders, Commander.'

She pulled out the sensor chip and put it into a slot on the top of the device. 'Fresh DNA samples have been acquired. Begin final repair relay,' she said evenly.

'Signal has been acquired, Commander. Please stand by until analysis is complete,' the AI responded.

Ianto simply watched in wonder at the technology…and the resourcefulness of his daughter. He suddenly stopped there…HIS DAUGHTER! Even if he died here…his essence would live on in the wondrous creature before him. He suddenly coughed, but it came out sounding like a sob. Aliannas then looked at him – then _through him_ almost. She chuckled at that.

'Still psychic here,' she said in explanation. Ianto nodded.

'Commander,' the AI called out. 'Analysis is complete. Repair will be at one hundred percent after this. DNA Repair Relay will commence in 60 seconds.'

'Perfect,' she said as she pulled another device from her overcoat filled with a blue liquid. 'Give me a countdown at five.'

'Understood, Commander.'

'Okay, not much time here so I have to talk fast – and you have to listen,' she said as she put the device to Ianto's neck and touched its top. A hissing sound was then heard as the liquid was injected into Ianto.

~~TWTWTW~~

_On the Tempus Fugit, racing through the Temporal Vortex:_

'Commander,' Terminus called out.

'Yep, Terminus?'

'You still have not explained to me how **our** construct ended up in the Hub's morgue,' the AI answered, its voice sounding rather peeved.

'Do you _really_ need me to paint you a picture?' Aliannas asked.

'I do not understand.'

Aliannas grinned. 'Ianto Jones wasn't in the morgue – because the 456 Virus never killed Ianto Jones.'

The AI remained silent as it processed this new information, then came up with a solution. 'You switched the bodies – Ianto Jones for our construct,' it announced triumphantly.

'Right in one,' Commander Harkness answered, tapping her finger against her nose. 'And I know now what I have to do. Terminus, instill one Knowledge Cocktail with 81st Century customs and terminologies, an overview of the last 60 centuries…remember the important highlights, the latest technologies, you know the drill. Also put in a spectral anti-viral and microbiological inoculation would not be amiss. And finally, something for that damn virus.'

'Understood, Commander. Should be done before you arrive at your destination,' the AI responded gleefully. 'Should I also include extended longevity parameters?'

'Oh, please do!' Aliannas exclaimed. 'I want him to be around for a long time for Dad.'

Just as Aliannas switched off the Temporal Drive, Terminus happily announced:

'Commander, your request has been completed. Let's bring Ianto Jones home.'

~~~TWTWTW~~~

_Outside Thames House, Tiny Time Shift still in place:_

'Commander. DNA Reconstruction Relay in 5,4,3,2,1. Reconstruction Relay sent.'

Ianto had his hand up to his neck where his daughter had just injected him with all sorts of…he didn't even know what to call it. She called it a 'Knowledge Cocktail with added extras'. He was suddenly aware of a blue light that emanated from inside the woman in front of him. He then watched in awe as it spread through her from the inside out, shaking her entire frame violently. Her face was contorted in abject pain. He went to reach for her to try and comfort her.

'Do not touch her, Ianto Jones,' the computerized female voice said suddenly. He remembered Aliannas calling it 'Terminus'.

'Terminus?' he called out.

'Yes, Ianto Jones,' the AI answered.

'Will I meet you?' he asked as the blue light sparked away and the shaking of Aliannas's body stopped. Aliannas then swayed dangerously and he caught her before she fell to the floor.

'Yes, Ianto Jones,' the AI responded. You and I will meet soon enough.'

Aliannas then opened her eyes – and Ianto gasped. They were a deep, ocean blue mixed with emerald green. Her skin had taken on the color of a light golden tan; a mix of his light and Jack's dark skin. Her hair, dark before, now looked a bit like his when he was a child. Dark and light brown with hints of blonde and red. She took hold of her father and kissed him on both cheeks. 'Time for me to go, Tad. You'll not remember this once time falls back into place…but I'll see you again…very soon.'

'I'll know,' Ianto said resolutely. 'This is where I die, isn't it?'

Aliannas then held onto him tighter, tucking her head into his shoulder. She nodded, not looking at him. 'But you'll come for me?' he asked.

'Yes, Tad. This I swear,' she whispered as she stepped away from him. The light – correction: temporal energy – flared up bright around her. 'I love you, Tad…and so does Daddy,' she whispered. 'Even if he doesn't say it…he loves you…very much.'

The light around her then grew brighter until it looked to Ianto as if a sun had landed in front of him. And then – sound returned. He was walking behind Jack, mobile gripped firmly in his hand, his arm cocked back, ready to toss it away. He slowed down and threw the mobile into a rubbish bin that he passed. Something…_something just happened!_ He yelled in his head.

'Ianto!' Jack's voice impatiently called in front of him. The Welshman turned to look at his friend, his commander…his lover. 'Come on,' he called again as he walked around the corner to the entrance of Thames House.

Ianto could not help but look at the glass doors as they walked through. He remembered her – Aliannas then. _This is where I die_, he said to himself. _Good-bye Gwen, Rhi. Mica, David and Johnny. I love you all. And I love you, Jack Harkness._

~~~TWTWTW~~~

_Thames House – Morgue Area after the departure of the 456:_

A bright light invaded the darkness, then winked out, leaving Aliannas behind. The coins on the hem of her dress clinked quietly as she walked down the aisles of corpses placed in black body bags with numbers on the gurneys underneath. She was looking for one specific number: 14. Once there, she froze. UNIT soldiers were surrounding the body, preparing it for cryo-containment.

'STOP!' she cried out as she ran towards them. 'PUT HIM DOWN!'

Their commanding officer turned to look at her – and she skidded to a halt in front of him. 'Mace,' she said breathlessly.

'That's General Mace,' A UNIT soldier growled as he cocked his rifle and aimed it at her.

'Oh _please_,' Aliannas said, raising her hands to all the men present, except for the General. '_Sleep_,' she said as she lowered her hands.

They all fell where they stood, their weapons clattering noisily to the ground. Mace looked around him, then gingerly raised his hands above his head. 'And what is your interest in Jones?' he asked. Aliannas ignored him and opened the plastic bag containing her Tad. After checking it was him, she pulled out her trusty sensor chip and placed it on Ianto's forehead.

'Terminus? Signify readiness,' she called out.

'I am online and await your orders, Commander,' the AI said evenly.

'Everything set on your end?'

'Yes, Commander.'

'Identify contact.'

'Contact identified. DNA analysis confirms this is the original, not our construct.'

'Then begin transfer.'

'Now wait a minute!' General Mace called out as the body bag was engulfed in a bright yellow light…that then vanished. Mace immediately went to the gurney and looked at the body. It looked like Jones…

'But it isn't,' Aliannas said aloud, finishing the General's thought. 'You can never tell them that, though. For all intent and purposes, this is the body of Ianto Jones, killed by an airborne virus introduced by the 456 to the air system of Thames House. He died with 96 other on 12 November, 2009 at 6:50 GMT.'

'Where have you taken his body? What…what are you going to do to him?' the General asked. 'He…he was a friend of mine. His boss…he could be a bear at times. But Jones could always keep him in check with a look, a whispered word or a firm grip on his shoulder. Captain Harkness would kill to have him back. I…I was just making sure he would be…kept until Torchwood was ready to take him back.'

'Give them back the construct,' Aliannas said soothingly. 'And know that long after you have passed, my father will thank you.' She then raised her hand to his face. 'You will _remember only in your dreams_ and _sleep_,' she continued. The General then pitched forward and she lowered him carefully to the floor. After checking the unit was running properly, she transferred the construct into it. She moved again to look at it through the glass top as the refrigeration unit began forming ice crystals on the face.

'You are what started me on this journey,' she said to the construct. 'You gave me life and Terminus and I created you anew to give myself another life. And in the end, you will give my father a new life. I thank you.' She then tapped her earpiece as she walked away. _A new life…_

'Give me good news, Terminus,' she said as stepped into a space/time vortex – and into the main corridor of her ship. It sat parked in a geo-stationary orbit on the dark side of Earth's Moon. She walked directly to the MedBay, where an open containment unit now held an unconscious Ianto Jones.

'He is sleeping,' the AI announced. 'And the Knowledge Cocktail is progressing nicely. Two more days and all the implanted information will be in place. He'll know everything he needs to.'

Aliannas smiled then, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. _IT WAS OVER_! She was whole and complete…she hadn't felt this good in centuries. And…she was going _HOME_! And she was bringing her Dad the best Christmas present EVER!

'Then let's get going towards home – two days before Christmas – Year 82,009 – Terraforming Platform 7. And try to keep this from Dad, Terminus.'

'We'll do, Commander,' the AI responded. 'Coordinates are set and we are on course. He did enjoy the decorations; but he wanted to know where the tree and presents were.'

'Ah!' Aliannas cried out, hitting her forehead. 'Damn it! Presents! Okay, Terminus. New course,' she continued as she began tapping on her keyboard. 'Reroute to The Open Market. And give me Dad's and Tad's measurements.'

'Of course,' the AI answered. 'I've also included the addresses of a few good tailors. And remember – sky and navy blue for your Dad, burgundy red and purple for your Tad. Transferring information to a datacube as we speak.' The AI went silent for a moment. 'Commander, we have reached temporal coordinates.'

'Shut down temporal drive, re-engage star drive and get us to The Open Market. Oh! Should I pick up the fixings for Christmas Dinner?'

'Downloaded you a list. AND – got an address for a place that sells Evergreen trees – seedlings direct from Earth.'

Aliannas smiled and leaned back in her seat as the planet Open Market came into view. 'Wow,' she said smiling even wider. 'Happy Christmas, Daddy.'

~~~TWTWTW~~~

_12:01am, Christmas Day, Year 82,009 aboard Terraforming Platform 7:_

'_Ianto,' he breathed. 'Eighty thousand years…and I still remember you, my love.' He looked up towards a star he knew he couldn't see, but being human, he could always feel as his chronometer beeped. 'So…it's come again,' he whispered as he wiped a tear away. 'Merry Christmas, my love…my Ianto.'_

Director Jackson Harkness continued to stare out of the dark observation deck of the Platform. He then heard light, quiet footsteps and metal clinking against fabric and metal. Feet encased in leather…he should know…he bought her those slippers the year before when he introduced her to the concept of Christmas. He smiled broadly…_all the research she had done on the holiday and she forgot the Christmas Tree!_

There was then another set of footsteps that followed hers… They were heavier then hers, yet hesitant – and in a _good_ set of leather shoes with a perfect sole. _So_, he thought. _She is bringing me another suitor. Gods help him and me!_

'And who are you bringing for me to meet on this fine Christmas Day, Aliannas?' he asked as he stayed facing the observation deck's panoramic window, his eyes closed. 'You've been gone for a long time, you know. I had no idea it was because you were bringing a guest home.'

'Me,' a deep Welsh accented male voice said. A voice Jack heard in his dreams almost every night for centuries. Jack's eyes flew open as he turned around, staring at his daughter, whose eyes were now brimming with tears. From the periphery of his awareness, he realized she was now whole – complete. The color of her eyes was now light…and beautiful. But it was the owner of the voice that held his complete attention. It…it couldn't be real. This had to be a dream.

Ianto Jones stood next to his daughter, _their daughter!_, dressed in a dark three piece suit with a purple silk shirt and purple, silver and black striped tie. And the conversation he had with Aliannas almost 80,000 years previous suddenly flashed into his mind with crystal clarity:

'_I can change that, I think it already has…but you'll have to wait. And you'll have to leave me to figure things out on my own. But in the end…it'll all be worth it. You won't ever be so sad again,' she said as a sob tore its way out of her throat._

'It's really him, Daddy,' Aliannas said softly, her voice thick with emotion.

'It's really me, Jack,' Ianto confirmed. 'Ali gave me a Knowledge Cocktail…and basically it told me you have been very busy,' he said as he walked up to older man and took his hand in his own. 'I-.'

What he was going to say next what cut off by Jack as he sealed the younger man's mouth with his own. Running his hands through Ianto's hair, he reveled in the fact of feeling his body's heat coming off the younger man's head. He pulled the perfectly suited body closer to his, moulding their bodies together like they were one form. Ianto moaned appreciatively into the kiss, melting into Jack's body. He ran his own hands up Jack's back to his shoulders, then cupped his face between his hands.

'Jack,' he whispered as they broke apart for air. 'I'm here…and I'm not going anywhere, Director Harkness, sir.'

It was the 'sir' that broke the dam of emotions that Jack was trying so desperately to hold back. Aliannas swayed slightly at the rush of emotion and memory that roiled off of Jack. Ianto led him to cushioned sofas that sat on the observation deck as Aliannas motioned to a few bots that brought in a fully decorated ten foot Christmas tree and set it in front of the center observation window.

Aliannas allowed her own tears to finally fall as she watched her Tad comfort her Dad. But it was what her father said, and more importantly, _felt_, that made everything worth it. He turned Ianto's face so that he could look at it, hold him, _and touch him_.

'Ianto,' he whispered, almost afraid to raise his voice. 'I love you…more than you could ever know.'

Aliannas watched the two men as the sun to the new world being terraformed came out from behind two moons and its light now lit up the tree and the observation deck. Aliannas simply smiled through her tears.

'Happy Christmas, Tad and Dad,' she whispered.

"_What we would for ourselves dies with us. What we would do for the world and others lives forever." – Albert Pine_

_A/N: Wow! I DID IT!!! Hope you all enjoyed this. This started really as a continuation of my story _Merry Christmas, Ianto. _Then after the last Doctor Who episode with David Tennant, well, I HAD to do something with that. It's not the Russell Tovey's fault after all, he's an actor needing a paycheck. At least that was the excuse John Barrowman used for the farce also known as _Shark Attack III._ Hey! Did anyone pick up the modified line from that movie? Virtual kudos and biscuits if you did._

_So…just an epilogue and this one's a wrap. The future years of Jack and Ianto, Aliannas and an extended family. Chapter Six: Epilogue – Waits For No Man…Except One._


	6. Epilogue: Waits For No Man Except One

_A/N: Thanks for your interest in this story – and this is the end, my friends. This chapter is going to jump from the future to the past, and everything is from Jack's POV. And, for a bud of mine in the UK that said she liked poetry (You know who you are, Missy), I am using a sonnet of Shakespeare's – Number 29._

_And…as before – RTD & BBC own everything – ain't making any money off of this._

**Torchwood: Time And Tide**

**Chapter Six: Epilogue – Waits For No Man…Except One**

_When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state…_

The Face of Boe smiled softly…he was dying, but it was all right. His containment unit had shattered – and he was finally breathing _air_ on New Earth. He chuckled at that. Preparing this far flung world for Terran habitation has been Aliannas's idea billions of years before.

_Aliannas_…his and Ianto's daughter. She stayed with them for more than 100,000 years. What a surprise she was! As she suspected so much earlier – he **was** surprised she lived past a century. She eventually married – a beautiful woman named Jannt with a penchant for 3D photography. He smiled as he remembered a few of the "candids" she got of him and Ianto. They had six…or was it seven? children together. He loved his grandchildren very much…

_As they loved you_, Aliannas's voice whispered. He looked up and behind the TimeLord and Nurse Haim _he could __**see**__ them_ coming out of darkness of the empty Senate Hall.

He had been able to see them for some time now…since he and Haim sat in the Hall with the rotting bodies of the dead. He would smile and laugh as so many memories would return as the ghosts of them strolled across the Senate floor. But now…these were no mere memories. It was _them_! He would see them speak, but he could never hear them before. But today was the first time he could hear them – and understand. And…it was all right. Because today he was dying after all.

He saw Aliannas first, a wisp of black cloth and the tinkling of metal coins tapping lightly on the marble floors of the Senate. Her eyes, a kaleidoscope of colors, her smile…as beautiful as ever. _We are here, Daddy, _her voice said softly. _We're all waiting…_

_And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,_

_And look upon my self and curse my fate._

_JACK!_ He heard Alonso's voice call his name and step next to Aliannas.

_DAD!_ A son he and Ianto had together that they named Alonso…Aliannas loved taking care of that little brother! He lived for 4,500 years until he decided it was time to take the next step. Ianto and Jack tried to dissuade him, telling him there was only darkness waiting…but he smiled and told them, _It is dark for you because you do not believe…_ He hoped his son was right; and smiled again as he saw the man he had become stand next to Aliannas as well.

_GRANDPA!_ Steven's voice called as Alice looked on, smiling at him. His heart clenched at that. How many times had he cried in Alonso's arms or Aliannas's after the boy's death? He cried thirty years later when he heard through Mickey that Alice had died alone.

She looked up at him then and shook her head sadly. _It's the past, Dad. Let it go – and just come HOME_, he heard her say, the love and forgiveness plain in her voice. He took in a deep and shuddering breath at that…his lungs were failing. Nurse Haim was trying to find a way of easing his pain – but he was no longer connected to any of his life support machinery. She picked up broken and jagged pieces of circuitry and glass, cutting her own paws. He then saw Owen walk out of the shadows to put a steadying hand on her shoulder. She calmed immediately, bandaged her paws and took one hold of Boe's appendages, smiling at him through her tears.

Boe turned to Owen and nodded. _Waiting for you, Captain_, Owen answered, nodding in return. Tosh then appeared, simply to wave at him. He smiled at that. Then – the others appeared. Gwen and Rhys, Andy and Lois, Martha and Mickey. He was so excited when he received calls from both of them. First Mickey called and asked for help picking out a ring. Then Martha called to say he proposed; they both called a few weeks later to ask him and Alonso to the wedding. He was even more surprised when he received a wedding invitation from John Hart and **Elsbith** Johnson. He remembered how much he laughed when he was told Lois won the name pool. She explained that Johnson simply _looked_ like an 'Elsbith'.

He cried happy tears at both weddings. Alonso called him a 'lovable sap'. All of the ladies – Johnson included – had to agree.

As all those that passed before him continued to gather, so did their children and their children's children. Boe cried then, he could no longer hold back his emotions. His tears fell like glittering streams from his large eyes. All of them…these precious beings from all across space and time…waiting just for _him_.

_Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

_Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd_

_Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least…_

_Come home, my love_, a cherished voice with beautiful Welsh vowels said close to his ear. He gasped then – and The Doctor took hold of another of his appendages, thinking he needed comfort.

Behind the TimeLord he saw a few of his previous incarnations gathering. The Master put his hand on The Doctor's shoulder – and the TimeLord stilled. The very same incarnation that stood with The Master then put a hand on The Master's shoulder – and they both looked to Boe and smiled.

More and more people and beings continued to gather; Boe…Jack had a very long life after all. He started suddenly when he spotted _Suzie!_ standing next to Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys. She smiled at him broadly. _You think you're surprised!_ came her soft laughing voice.

Yet through them all he sought out one face…one man. And then he saw him standing next to his daughter Aliannas. _At the end of all things, everything can be and is forgiven_, he heard his Welshman say.

_Time to come home, Daddy_, he heard Aliannas say.

He turned to look at The Doctor, who was imploring him to hang on because he knew what it was like to be the last of his Kind. He smiled sadly then, looking at the desperately lonely TimeLord and the so young Martha Jones. _It was time…_

'It is time for me to let go, TimeLord. Do not despair, Doctor. You are not alone,' he said, looking behind to The Master and the versions of The Doctor standing with him.

_**Ianto**_, he thought then – and his Welshman appeared with Aliannas standing next to him. He and Ianto had so many children together – he carried a few himself – and almost one million years together. But then Ianto decided, as Aliannas and Alonso before, that it was time to see if there was _more_.

His Welshman and daughter stood together – Aliannas clutched one of his jacketed arms as they looked at him, anticipation making her positively shake! They both smiled even as tears fell from their eyes.

'_Time and Tide wait for no man…except one_,' Ianto whispered softly. _'Come Home, Jack. Go towards The Light. We are waiting.'_

His field of vision then was suddenly filled with a white, blinding light. He then heard wind rushing around him – and felt as if he and all of his perceptions were being focused to a single, bright point on his visual horizon. He then remembered a sonnet Ianto used to recite to him when they lay in bed together in post-coital bliss before he breathed his last:

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee – and then my state_

_Like to the Lark at break of day arising_

_For sullen earth, sings hymns at Heaven's Gate,_

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings,_

_That I scorn to change my state with Kings._

_Come home, Jack. Go towards The Light. Time and Tide have waited long enough_, Ianto whispers…

_FINIS_

_A/N: Well, B's & G's, time to ride them lil ole doggies into the sunset. Or take the Northern Wind towards home. (There – I've given you a cowboy AND sailor reference! That should make ALL the Friends of Elton happy! Yep…I know…burning Purgatory Points with that one! LOL!)_

_Well, this story was a bit rough to finish – and I'm not sure what else I could do within the Torchwood Universe…so, I think it's time to step back for a bit. I've got to restart work on the school front – and try to get my head back together. So, it's time to knuckle down and work on those books! (I said work NOT cook)_

_So…not really sure what I'll be writing next, but I'd really like to finish 'Traveling By Storm' and 'Reinforcements', my Tinman and Roughnecks stories – so stay tuned for those, but please, no one hold their breath. I DO NOT want any deaths on my creative head…hehehe._

_Thank you once again to all of my readers because without your interest, encouragement and support, I never would have finished any of these stories. To all of you in some serious far off places – Trinidad and Tobago?!, The Russian Federation?!, Australia and New Zealand (Ha! Aussies AND Kiwis!), Japan, China, Turkey, Greece, Italy, Austria, the UK – and closer – the US and Canada, just to name a FEW – Thank YOU so MUCH!!!_

_You guys have humbled me no end…thanks, really._

_And so…Darque has left the building._

_15 March, 2010 _


End file.
